


Love Bites

by RockNRollNShit



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Classic Rock, F/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollNShit/pseuds/RockNRollNShit
Summary: You’re a vocalist in the worlds biggest girl band dating bassist Rick Savage of Def Leppard. When Sav is on tour for Adrenalize and you’re promoting your 3rd album, the two of you find yourself being apart for 6 months. Can your relationship survive this? (Warnings: angst and smut.)





	1. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr and everyone loved it so I thought I’d drag it over to this site. Get ready for lots of heart break. 😈

   The sun slowly peeked through the blinds of the bedroom window shining a spotlight on you and your boyfriend of 6 years, Rick Savage. You slowly opened your eyes careful not to move as it would only wake the sleeping bassist wrapped around you. Slowly, you reached your hands over to your eyes to wipe the sleep from them and sighed. You didn't want morning to come.

You cursed yourself when you felt him start to stir. Sav yawned softly and snuggled his face into your shoulder from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around you.  
"Good morning beautiful." He mumbled as he peppered soft kisses on your shoulder.  
"Some morning." You sighed. You've been dreading this day since it was announced. Today's the day Sav leaves for tour.  
"Oh come on, it isn't all bad is it?" He replies giving you a soft smile as you slowly turn to face him.  
"I don't want you to leave." You whisper as you softly pushed the curly blonde locks from his eyes.  
"I'll be back before you know it." He promised as he kissed your forehead. "I'm just crushed I'll be missing your album release." 

The both of you were in very successful groups. Sav was the bassist of Def Leppard going on tour for their fifth album Adrenalize. You were in the worlds biggest girl group releasing your third album in a few weeks. That would mean lots of promotion coming up soon. Being two successful musicians in a relationship together has always been difficult but the two of you always managed to get through it. This would be one of the biggest tests. This time you guys will be apart for 6 months and you weren't too sure if you could make it that long without him.

"Six months Sav." You said softly.  
"I know love." He whispered, reaching over to cup your cheek.  
"It'll be alright. We can do this, and I promise to call you every night."  
"You better." You smirked.  
Sav gasped at your doubt with a shocked look. "Would I ever lie to you?"  
You giggled giving him a light push.  
A few minutes passed in silence while Sav softly rubbed your upper arm with his thumb, the rough callouses from playing bass brushing against your soft skin.  
"I love you (y/n/n)."  
You gave him a soft smile.  
"I love you too."

————

After laying in bed for about another hour, the two of you decided it was best to finally get out of bed. Sav had to leave in a few hours and despite not wanting him to leave, you would feel awful if you made him late. 

After the two of you jumped out of the shower you dressed yourself up casually in a loose t shirt and jeans. You put on some light makeup and as you were leaning against the counter so you could get your mascara on without smudging it to much, Sav came from the hall and wrapped his arms around you from behind.  
"I'm going to miss my mornings looking like this."  
You looked at his reflection in the mirror through your long  lashes and smiled.  
"Don't worry soon it'll be back to me messing up the counter with foundation and powder again before you know it."  
Sav chuckled at that comment and started out the door. "Alright well I'm going to go get breakfast started."  
"Alright I'm just about done anyway."  
You quickly finish up your makeup, played with your hair till it laid just how you liked it, grabbed your bag and followed the smell eggs and bacon filling the house.

Sav was at the stove when you entered the kitchen moving the eggs and bacon from the pan onto a plate next to the french toast.  
"Smells great!" You spoke, eagerly to try the delicious smelling breakfast.  
"Only for the best." Sav replied before he gave you a quick kiss on the cheek.  
The two of you sat down eating your breakfast and chatted. These where some of your favorite moments with Sav. Eating delicious breakfast and just talking. It was so simple yet meant so much.  
"So, you excited for the tour?" You asked while stabbing your fork into a piece of syrup drenched french toast.  
"Yeah, super excited. It's just a bit weird."  
"Weird how?" You asked in confusion.  
"Well, it's our first tour without Steve."  
You stopped. How could you not have realized.  
"Wow. You're right... I still really miss him."  
"Me too."

Steve was always kind to you even when the other two Def Leppard members would often tease you. Steven was always kind. You remembered how he would often call you "Sav's Girl" every time you entered the room, and how he always managed to make you laugh. Especially during the Hysteria tour when he would put on a chef hat and apron and make Swedish Chef noises. The band would call him Chef Leppard when he did that. You still remember the day when you found out he was gone.

———

"I bet playing bass is the easiest thing in the world, you're only playing one note for like 25 measures." You teased.  
"Are you kidding me! There's so much more to it then that!"  
"Oh yeah? Guess you'll have to show me when you give me a bass lesson." You smirked  
"Bass lesson?" Sav spoke in shock. "Why don't you just teach yourself since you think it's so damn easy!"  
"Yeah? Maybe I wi-" you were cut off by the ringing of the telephone. Sav jumped up from the dining room table with a smirk at you being cut off and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Joe what's up?"  
...  
You looked up from your dinner after an unusual long silence passed from your boyfriend to see him as pale as a ghost with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Alarmed, you jumped up from your chair. You've never seen him look this upset.  
"H-he's what?" Sav's voice cracked.  
"What's going on?" You slowly walked over to your startled boyfriend.  
"O-okay Joe uhm. Th-thanks for telling me." Sav replied to the voice on the other line and put the phone back on the hook. Sav stayed silent.  
"Rick? Rick what happened? What is going-" you were cut off by your boyfriend pulling you into a tight embrace and breaking down in your arms.  
"Steve's dead."  
That's all it took for you break down with him.

———

"I hope things work out well with Viv." You said sipping your morning tea.  
"Oh they will, he's great! I mean he's not Steve, but he's been a great addition to the group. He fits right in."  
"I'm glad. I can't wait to meet him." You smiled.  
"Ah yes, that reminds me, we should probably get going soon before we're late." Sav replied grabbing the dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink.  
"You can leave them in there. I can take care of it when I get back."  
"You sure?" Sav turned his head to you.  
"Yeah I got em, lets get going before you're late." You replied.

———

You helped carry out Sav's last bag from the house to the trunk of that car.  
"Thank you love." He smiled taking the bag from you and tossing it in the back. "Ready to go?"  
"Yepp." You replied with a fake smile. Though Sav could see right through it. He took your cheeks in his hand and looked deep into those (y/e/c) eyes just before he pulled you in for a deep, passionate kiss. Wrapping you in his arms and resting his chin on top of your head.  
"We've been together for a long time darling. If everything we've been through in the past couldn't break us, some time apart won't either."  
"I know, I know." You said moving your head to look into his blue eyes. "I'm just really going to miss you."  
Sav smiled. "Love, you'll be so busy with the girls you won't even realize I'm gone." He joked while closing he trunk.  
"Sure." You laughed walking over to the passenger side.

———

The two of you talked some more about the new Bon Jovi album and other things. Before you knew it you guys were at the airport parked and being taken to the back were Def Leppard's private plane was located. Once you made it to the plane you were graced with the presence of none other than Joe Elliott himself.  
"Took the two of you long enough, I was about to send a search team out for ya." Joe exaggerated while walking towards you and engulfing you in a big bear hug.  
"Hi Joe!" You giggled.  
"Hello love." Joe replied with a warm smile. "We're all crushed you won't be joining us on tour."  
"I know, I wish I could." You frowned.  
"Busy being in the biggest girl band in the world I get it. Just remember us when your famous!" Joe joked, jumping back in the plane letting the two of you alone for a bit.  
"I guess this is where we say goodbye." You said softly looking down to hide the tears slowly forming in your eyes.  
"Hey." Sav placed his hand on your chin to get you to look at him. "Only for now.  
You smiled as he reached down to kiss you, only to be cut off by the voice of Phil Collen.  
"HEY (y/n/n)!! OH SHIT- SORRY!!! JUST WANTED TO SAY HI BEFORE WE GO!!" Phil yelled from the door of the plane.  
"HI PHIL!!" You yelled back, laughing at the sour look your boyfriend was giving his bandmate for interrupting.  
"Now where were we?" Sav said looking back into your eyes, slowly leaning in.  
"OH BY THE WAY!" Phil returned with a long curly haired brunette man. "THIS IS VIV!"  
You laughed out loud. "HI VIV!" You yelled back.  
"WOULD YOU PISS OFF PHIL!?" Sav yelled back at the blonde guitarist.  
"SORRY MATE! BYE (y/n/n)!!"  
"BYE PHIL! BYE VIV!" You waved back turning to Sav.  
"I'm gonna kill him." Sav replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Aw I'm going to miss those guys too."  
"Yeah? Meanwhile I'm stuck with them for six months. Wanna trade?"  
"Aw c'mon. You love them."  
"Yeah yeah..."

You looked back up into Savs deep blue eyes. "Well I don't want to keep you all. I should get going." Sav quickly pulled you in for a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around you tight.  
"I love you petal." Sav said softly looking deep into your (y/e/c) eyes. You blushed at the nickname. It wasn't often that the two of you used pet names. You remembered how in the past the two of you would talk about how gross they were, how couples like that were so weird. Until the two of you became those sappy couples. Guess that's what it's like to be in love.  
"I love you too." You slowly started to let go.  
"Before you go I have something for you." You stopped. Sav reached into his pocket to pull out a small box and opened it. Instead was a necklace with a small diamond treble clef on the chain.  
"So you don't miss me too much."  
You gasped. "Rick Savage you shouldn't have!"  
"Anything for my favorite girl." Sav smirked, putting it around your neck. You picked up the little charm to look at it, then looked right back at your boyfriend.  
"It's beautiful. I love it." You replied giving him one last long hug.  
"As much as I want to stay here with you forever, I think it's time for me to finally get going. Goodbye love."  
"Bye Sav." You replied with a sad smile. The curly haired bassist walked up the steps to the plane giving one last wave goodbye before disappearing inside. 

———

You opened the door to the drivers seat and sat down. In thought for a bit. It was going to be okay. You knew that. The two of you have been together long enough to know you could get through anything. Besides. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Photograph

A cold draft brushed your skin as you shivered under the soft covers of the bed you shared with Sav. Noticing your shiver. Sav, half asleep, moved slowly and lazily closer to you and wrapped his warm arms around your shivering body, kissing the back of your head.  
Nothing felt more home than this. Nothing felt safer. You in his warm arms. It felt just right. Just where you belonged. Warm and safe in Sav's arms.

When you woke up, there was no Sav. There was no warmth. You were small, cold, and alone in that big bed made for two. 

It had been about a month since you last saw your boyfriend. As promised he has called every night to tell you about the show and how the guys are doing and where they are. 

"We're in Madrid right now (y/n/n)! I wish you were here. It's absolutely beautiful." Sav spoke over the phone.  
"Guys (y/n/n)'s on the phone!!" You heard Phil in the background.  
"Hi (y/n/n)!!" You heard from 4 other voices yelling in the background.  
"Can the four of you piss off? I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend." Sav yelled back.  
"Tell her we miss her!" Phil yelled.  
"Tell her to ditch the album release party and jump on a plane to see us!" Joe yelled after.  
"Tell her it's not as fun without her!" Rick shouted as well.  
"Aw they're sweet." You smiled. "Tell them I say hi!"  
"She says hi, now can you guys leave us alone??"  Sav replied. You could hear his eyes roll in his voice.  
"Three of my bestest friends flirting with my girlfriend. Wow." Sav joked.  
"Aw don't worry Savvy. I only got eyes for one Lepp."  
"Yeah, Is that right?" Sav smiled.  
"Yeah, that Vivian is beautiful. Is he single?"  
"Haha very funny."  
You giggled. "I miss ya Sav."  
"I miss you too love."  
"Sav we gotta go! Show starts in 20 minutes!" You faintly heard in the background.  
"Hey listen love I-"  
"Gotta go?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Alright well kill it tonight! I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And with that you put the phone back on the receiver with a sigh.

Tonight was the release of the album and you and the girls were celebrating with a big party. You were in the dressing room applying makeup with the radio blasting.  
"Can you guys believe this album is finally out!? I'm so excited!" Megan jumped with joy.  
"I know! I now we get to partaaayy!" Ashley turned around and danced around with Meg.  
"Hey love, you okay?" Celeste, your best friend from growing up noticed you being so quiet.  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just..." you stopped not wanting to sound like you were wining. You guys just released a new album this was time to celebrate your accomplishments as a group not boys, but you noticed Meg and Ashley now stopped to see what was wrong as well. You couldn't hide anything from these girls.  
"I know it's lame. I just miss him that's all. I really wish he could be here." You replied throwing down your eyeshadow brush covered in pink powder.  
"We get it. We know it's harder for you guys both touring and promoting constantly but the two of you have last longer then us three's relationship combined! You two got this!" Meg replied with a smile and a tight hug from behind.  
"Thanks Meg." You looked at the girls through the mirror. "This is going to be fun."  
"You bet it will be!" Ashley twirled around, her black dress flowing as she turned, going back to dance with Meg some more.  
All of a sudden "Let's get rocked" came on the radio. The four of you looked at each other and just started laughing hysterically.  
"You've got to be kidding me" Ashley laughed.  
"Must be a sign. Sav doesn't wang you sulking around." Celeste grabbed my arm and pulled me to the center of the room.  
The four of you jumped around singing and dancing to the song. This was the time to celebrate your accomplishments not sulk around.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.  
"Hellooo?" Meg answered in a silly fake accent.  
"Oh hi Sav!! We were just talking about you!!"  
You quickly looked up hearing that.  
"Wait what? Sav? Meg give me the phone!"  
Meg ran away with it as you chased her around.  
"It's actually funny! We were just talking about you! All good things, all good things, and then! Let's get rocked came on! Are you haunting us Sav?? Guess you'd have to be dead for that or something I don't know... Ya know (y/n) is chasing me around for the phone and it's getting a bit tiring so I guess i'll give in and give it to her-"  
"MEGAN!!" You yelled on reaching as far as you could to grab it.  
"Alright it was nice talking to ya Sav hope all is well! I- AH! Alright (y/n/n)! Here talk to your lover!"  
Finally she handed you the phone.  
"Sav hi!" You smiled.  
You could here him laughing on the other side.  
"Megan's great."  
"Yeah when she's not stealing my boyfriend on the phone from me."  
"You guys getting ready for the party?" Sav asked.  
You noticed the girls boyfriends had arrived and were now sitting with them and chatting. It hurt knowing you were alone.  
"Yeah you know what it looks like we're just about to leave."  
"Oh well I won't keep you girls." Sav replied.  
"I wish I could talk longer but I don't want to hold them up..."  
"No worries, i'll try to call you after the show love."  
"Okay." You sighed.  
"Have fun tonight okay?"  
"I'll try. I wish you were here."  
"I do too sweetheart."  
When Sav hung up you stood up and walked towards the girls.  
"Ready to go?"  
The girls all jumped up enthusiastically in agreement and all seven of you walked to the car.

——

You sat at the bar drinking whatever the hell this was while the girls danced with their guys. This wasn't exactly the environmental you wanted to be in right now.  
"What's the star of tonight doing alone at the bar?"  
You looked up and saw your best friend Andy.  
"Hey Andy!" You gave him a quick hug. "I'm so glad you made it."  
"What? And miss all this?? This lifestyle is nothing like back home."  
You and Andy have known each other since you were babies and to finally have him here in LA was incredible. You hadn't seen each other since the group grew big and seeing him again made all the hurt go away.  
"Wow look at you! No more braces I see." You giggled. Andy was now tall dark and handsome like a prince out of a Disney movie.  
"I can say the same for you. No more singing karaoke for the whole neighborhood. Now you're singing your own songs to the world! Proud is an understatement."  
"Thanks." You smiled looking back at your drink.  
"You never answered my question. Why are you all alone?" Andy sat down next to you.  
"Being a downer. You know same old (y/n/n)."  
"Nah, I remember you being energetic as hell growing up. I could hardly keep up with you, even at 8 years old!" The two of you laughed again.  
"I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month, I won't see him until five more months, and seeing everyone happy with their special person just... sucks. I wish he was here."  
"Well where is he?"  
"He's on tour. He's the bassist of Def Leppard."  
"Well look at you. Dating rock stars." Andy gave you a light push on the arm. "I understand it must suck but this is your night. Make the best of it. These moments only happen once. Besides. I'll be your special person for the night." Andy smiled bringing his arm out. You smiled as the two of you joined everyone on the dance floor.  
"(Y/n/n)!!!" The girls yelled  
"Ooh who's this cutie?" Meg looked over to Andy.  
"This is Andy my best friend from back home." You yelled over the loud music.  
"Photo!!" The photographer for the night jumped in front of the group of you and you all give a fun pose. You kissing Andy on the cheek, him acting shocked, Meg sticking her tongue out at the camera. Celeste giving a peace sign, and Ashley with her arms around Meg. This was going to be a great night.

——  
Sav was sitting down with the guys noodling around on his bass until a magazine was slapped right down in front of him. He stopped, looked up, then back down to see what it was.  
The world stopped.  
Sav's face turned white.  
His heart broke.  
In front of him were the words "(y/f/n)'s new mystery man." In bold white letters with a photo of you two close and personal on the dance floor.


	3. I Wanna Touch U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So uhm this chapter is full of flashbacks, how they met (yay!), and their first date which contains some sexy stuff. If you aren't into that please don't read! But to everyone else enjoy! It's my first smut scene so hopefully it's not too terrible.

Sav's heart broke into millions of pieces when he saw it.  
"(Y/n)'s new mystery guy." "(Y/n) gets all close and personal with new guy on the dance floor at album release party."  
(Y/n) this, (y/n) that.  
Joe walked over to see what Sav was holding.  
"Uh, oh." He said as he patted his best friend on the shoulder  
"What?" Rick looked up at his two bandmates from the backstage couch.  
"Trouble in paradise." Joe replied motioning towards Sav as he sat down next to him.  
Rick got up to check it out. Sav was still staring at the cover, the light drained from his face. Rick read the cover and sighed.  
"Sav, relax. You know these magazines are bullocks. She's only kissing the guy on the cheek. I'm sure it's  nothing." Rick assured Sav throwing his arm around him.  
"You're- you're probably right... It was daft of me to even think of her doing anything like that... I've just never seen this guy before and I guess I- I guess I just went straight to thinking the worst." Sav replied throwing the magazine down and went to sit next to Joe.  
"(Y/n/n)'s a nice girl Sav. I don't think you have to worry. If you think something's up, talk to her." Joe replied.  
"It's fine, I don't want her thinking I don't trust her. It's nothing. I just miss her I guess."  
"Eh relationships blow anyway."  
"Thanks Joe."  
"You're welcome mate!" Joe replies with a slap on Sav's back.  
Sav rolled his eyes and picked his five-string back up to fiddle with. Something he always did when he was nervous.  
———  
The cool breeze blew your hair into your face which resulted in you tucking it behind your ears as you listened to Andy talk about god knows what.  
"So tell me more about this boy that stole my best friends heart."  
"Hmm oh! Well we actually met at party..."  
"I see.. nice, keep going."  
You smiled as you thought about that party so many years ago.

"Hey (y/n/n)! C'mon! Let's dance!" Megan begged you pulling at your arm.  
"Mmmm I don't know about that one Meg." You teased.  
"C'mon pleaseee." She wined  
"Mmmm.... Alright, alright."  
"Yes! I did it!" You heard Meg yell as she ran over to the other two girls.  
You rolled your eyes as you got up to join them.  
"Can you believe it?? Us at a party with all these people?? I think I saw Madonna!" Ashley squeaked.  
"I know! Our first album isn't doing too bad!" You replied.  
"I'm so excited for the tour! I can't believe this is our lives!"  CeeCee squealed.  
You smiled. This was all you girls had wanted and it's finally happening. People were hearing your music and your voice and you couldn't believe it was real. After all the hard work, it was finally happening. You and your girls were destined to become the biggest girl band in the world and you were already halfway there.  
"Uh miss. (Y/l/n), a beautiful curly haired rock star is staring you down over there." CeeCee giggled.  
"What are you talking about?." You replied.  
"Alright look but don't be too obvious." CeeCee whispered to the four of you.  
Meg jumped up and looked straight at him. Making it... very obvious. "Wow! He's cute!"  
"Great job on not being obvious Meg." CeeCee groaned.  
"Holy shit do you know who that is??" Ashley replied in shock.  
"No? Who?" You replied.  
"Uhm that's only Rick Savage, bassist of big time rock band Def Leppard, and he's checking YOU out."  
Rick saw the four of you staring together, smirked and gave the four of you a little wave. You four quickly turned around.  
"You guys are making it obvious again!" CeeCee yelled.  
"You did too!" Meg replied.  
"Guys let's just drop this." You groaned. "We're just starting our careers. I really don't have the time to be in a relationship right now."  
"Seriously!! You're not even a little curious?? I heard bass players do it dee-"  
"No Ashley. Not interested."  
"Fine...." the girls groaned.

To say Rick wasn't attractive would have been the biggest lie. In fact you couldn't stop thinking about that smile and sparkling blue eyes, but it was true. You were focusing on your music and your girls. Nothing else mattered right now.  
"Enjoying the party?" You were cut off in thought by a thick Sheffield accent.  
None other then Rick Savage himself was standing right in front of you.  
The girls gasped and quickly disappeared to a part of the room where they could watch from a distance. You gave them a look asking 'why?!' But CeeCee just mouthed to 'keep it cool.'  
"I don't know I think it's pretty lame actually." You replied.  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
"Nah I'm good." You smirked.  
Rick smiled right back at you.  
"I see..."  
"Don't you have some girls to flirt with Mr. 'Rick Savage, bassist of rock band Def Leppard'." Your voice full of sarcasm which just made Sav fall for you more.  
"Ahh so you've heard of me."  
"Only what i've been told. Haven't heard your band though. They probably suck anyway."  
Rick smiled even bigger. "Is that so?"  
"Yepp." You replied with a smirk.  
"Guess you'll have to come see us and find out."  
"I'm good." There was no way you were letting him win.  
"What if I told you I was in love with you?"  
You giggled at that comment. "I'd tell you you're drunk."  
"Nope not drunk, I love you, you're beautiful, and if you don't believe me I'll stand on my head to prove it."  
"You're crazy."  
"Fine. I do it and you go out with me." Rick smirked.  
"Alright fine Rick, but you won't."  
"Oh please, call me Sav, no one calls me Rick anymore."  
"Alright 'Sav', lets see what you got."  
Rick flashed that beautiful smile, got down and in the middle of the club did a hand stand right in front of you.  
"Ta-daa!" Rick smiled.  
You laughed. "I can't believe you just did that."  
"Told you I was in love with you. Do you believe me now??"  
"Alright fine. I'll go out with you." You continued laughing.  
"Yes!" Sav jumped back down. "My place, tomorrow at eight."  
"Already taking me home?" You replied.  
"Well I did tell you I was in love with you."  
You giggled at that. "Alright Sav, how do I call you."  
Sav pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"Here ya go love." Handing the paper to you.  
You dropped your mouth open, not even trying to hide the big smile.  
"You had this all planned out didn't you?"  
"Of course I did, I don't believe I've got your name beautiful?"  
You blushed at that comment, for a rockstar Sav didn't seem so bad. In fact you were actually quite excited for your little get together tomorrow.  
"It's (y/f/n), but everyone calls me (y/n/n)."  
"Well (y/n/n), I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." He smiled to you.  
"I guess you will." You smiled back.  
With that he walked back to his group of friends, probably his bandmates, sitting in the booth cheering him on as he walked back. You turned around and rolled your eyes with a smile until you broke out into a laugh when you saw the shock on the girls faces.  
"I got his number and a date tomorrow." You said holding up the piece of paper.  
"Yes!!" The girls jumped up and hugged you.

"Are you kidding me??? That's straight out of a John Hughes film." Andy gasped.  
"Yepp thats Sav for ya." You blushed thinking back at the memory.  
"Wow what a keeper."  
"Yeah... he's great. I'm really happy." You smiled up to your best childhood friend.  
"Well I'm glad. Anyway I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a long night. I'm a little drunk and need to find a taxi. I see ya later (y/n/n)!" Andy replied as he walked away.  
"Call me when you get home! Be safe!" You yelled to him. He replied, turning around and giving you a thumbs up.  
You laughed shaking your head as you opened the car door and sat down in the front seat.  
You remembered that first day clearly. In fact it was a first for a lot of things. 

"You actually came." Sav smiled leaning against the doorway in a black tank and jeans.  
You stood in front of the doorway in a casual t-shirt and jeans as well. Just your kind of date.  
"I'm here." You smiled.  
"And you look beautiful! Aren't I lucky?" He replied letting you in.  
You blushed as you followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the counter as he brought over a plate of grilled chicken, potatoes, and broccoli.  
"Sorry it's nothing fancy. I'm not the best cook. That's my brother."  
"Your brother's a chef?"  
"Yepp. My other brother's a doctor."  
"And you play in a rock band."  
"Hah... yeah. I was going to be a football player though before the band started to make it big."  
"Really?? Bet I could kick your ass in a game." You smirked.  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Sav sat back and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
"Let's do it."  
"You're on."  
———  
You were actually shocked at how talented Sav was at soccer. It didn't help that you were awful at it.  
"So what were you saying about kicking my ass again??"  
"Shut up!"  
You went to kick the ball back into the net and Sav blocked you causing the two of you to fall over and laugh.  
"I win!" Sav laughed.  
"Yeah yeah!"  
The two of you turned to look at each other and laughed some more.  
When your laughter finally died down you turned around and looked at each other in silence.  
"You know you really are beautiful." Sav smiled softly pushing your hair out of your face.  
"You're not so bad yourself." You smiled back.  
You looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. You could get lost in them all day. They were absolutely beautiful the way they shined when he looked at you-  
Before you knew what you were doing your lips where on his.  
"Shit... I'm sorry I-"  
"No no don't be sorry." Sav replied pulling you on top of him and kissing you back.  
You gave a grunt of surprise into the kiss as he pulled you on top of him.  
It felt incredible, like nothing you've ever felt before. It felt right.  
You opened your mouth deepening the kiss as Sav lost one of his hands in your hair and one massaging your lower back.  
The two of you pulled away to breathe. Never looking away from each other. You both were breathing heavy, and flushed. It all became a big blur. One minute you were lost in his eyes. The next you were back to making out, this time your legs were wrapped around his waist as he desperately tried to open the door to the house while holding you up.  
Once the two of you made it inside Sav softly laid you down on the couch. Not removing his lips from you until he tried to remove his shirt.  
Which got stuck.  
"Bloody hell-"  
You began laughing at the sight in front of you.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No I- maybe..."  
"Here-" you laughed as you pulled the t shirt over top of his head revealing his long curls.  
"I finally get the girl of my dreams to bed and this happens."  
You blushed at that comment. "Hate to break it to ya, but this is a couch."  
"Close enough."  
You noticed a bit of distress on his face. Probably thinking he ruined the moment.  
"Hey-" you pushed a strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear. "Where were we?"  
He smiled and pushed you back down kissing you deep and passionately.  
He quickly pulled away but stayed close.  
"Do you trust me?"  
You paused for a minute. First date and you're already in bed- er on the couch. You couldn't figure out if this was an accomplishment or not.  
"Yes." You said softly looking into his eyes.  
Sav gave you that smile. That smile you fell in love with. Every doubt in your mind washed away and it was just the two of you.  
Sav removed your shirt and stopped to look at you.  
"I can't believe how beautiful you are."  
You blushed looking up at him. "Thank you."  
Sav smiled back and kissed you softly, slowly kissing lower and lower down your jaw, to your neck where he sucked lightly on one spot that made you moan.  
You could feel Sav's smile on your skin from that reaction as he kissed and sucked some more.  
"Ah- careful. My manager would kill me if you leave any marks." You groaned.  
"Well that's no fun."  
"Sorry. We're a brand new girl band with lots of young fans. Gotta have a clean image. Can't be off having sex with girls and getting drunk 24/7 like you rock stars."  
"Mmm is that what you think we do?" Sav replied while kissing down your shoulder.  
"Yepp. Oh-" Sav had removed your bra and was lightly sucking on your breast. He looked up at you with a wink as he softly massaged the other.  
You softly groaned. "You tease."  
"Just taking things slow." He replied giving you a quick kiss on the lips. Reaching down lower to remove your jeans.  
You sighed softly. Just the anticipation was driving you insane.  
"Sav-" You sighed as he slid your jeans and panties down all at once.  
"Shh" he kissed just below your jaw. "I've got you."  
You were completely bare in front of him revealing your self to him. He stood up quickly to remove the rest of his clothes as well to make it fair.  
You felt him hard on your leg as he laid back down on top of you to continue kissing your neck some more, making the butterflies in your stomach go crazy.  
"You okay?" He asked looking back down at you.  
"I'm okay." You smiled reassuringly.  
Sav smiled back and kissed you softly while pushing your legs up and apart softly. Slowly his calloused hands reached down and softly massaged your clit.  
You gasped softly at the feeling as he continued to kiss you adding more pressure.  
You let out a soft moan which earned you another Sav smile of success as he softly reached lower and pushed a finger inside of you.  
With that you pulled away from the kiss and threw your head back.  
"Good?" Sav smirked.  
"Great." You breathed heavily.  
Sav continued pushing another finger inside and rubbing at your clit with his thumb.  
"Oh shit Sav..." you groaned as he picked up the speed and continued kissing your neck.  
"Sav-" you began to feel the familiar pressure.  
"Sav I'm gonna-" right before you had the chance to let go Sav stopped.  
"Fuck. Not cool Sav." You groaned.  
"Not done yet." He smirked back.  
"Well get on with it then."  
"So impatient."  
Without warning Sav pushed himself deep inside of you.  
"Oh fuck!" You groaned.  
"Shit-" Sav sighed into you neck. "You okay?" He breathed.  
"Yes, yes, c'mon!"  
"Okay your highness." Sav let out a small laugh as he pulled out and pushed back in.  
You felt on cloud nine. Nothing and no one could compare to the way Rick Savage was making you feel right now. You never wanted it to end. Something made you feel safe and protected in his arms.  
He began to pick up the pace going faster and harder.  
"Holy shit Sav."  
"You feel incredible (y/n/)." He groaned into your neck.  
"Yeah- yeah- you too." You sighed. Your mind felt like goo. You couldn't even process what was happening right now. It was just you and Rick.  
"Sav- fuck- I'm gonna-"  
"Yeah me too-" he sighed. Forehead against your shoulder as he picked up the speed even more reaching down to rub at your clit. After that you were gone.  
"Fuck Sav!! AH!" You moaned out tossing your head back as you let go.  
"(Y/n/n), fuck..." he groaned as his thrusts turned sloppy. All of a sudden he stopped, breathing really heavy as you felt him spill himself inside of you, and finally laying himself down on you to catch his breath.  
"Holy shit." Sav sighed.  
"Yeah." You breathed heavy. Body shaking from the aftershock.  
Sav looked up and the two of you stared at each other for a few seconds. Before you knew it the two of you were laughing. Sav flipped the two of you around, bringing you on top of him as your laughter died down.  
"You're definitely something Rick Savage." You smiled as you rested your head on his chest.  
"So... how was our first date?" He smiled back.  
"Pretty fucking incredibile." You laughed.  
"Think you'll come back for another?"  
"I think I just might."  
———-  
You sighed waking up from your flashback. You adjusted yourself due to the effects that daydream had on you and drove back home, wondering if Sav would be up for a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST SMUT IM SO SORRY LOL!  
> But anyway fun fact the way reader and Sav met is the same way Sav met Paige! It actually happened! A little different but he did say he loved her and did a handstand to prove it. What a flirt. Anyway life is INSANE right now but I'm very interested in writing this story so hopefully I get my papers done by Monday since this story is so distracting.
> 
> Thank you thank you all so much for reading this story!! 💜 love you all!!
> 
> -Kat


	4. Hysteria

It's officially been 3 months since you last saw each other.  
You shifted anxiously as you listened to the phone ring. Touring and promo of course got in the way but a small voice in the back of your mind was saying something was wrong.   
"Hello?" A groggy voice picked up the phone.  
"Hi baby...did I wake you?" You spoke softly.  
"It's alright love, don't worry about it. You okay? What's up?"   
"I just miss you. A lot. We haven't talked in a while."  
Sav sighed. "Yeah I know love, it's been a bit busy over here."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, I miss you too."  
That made you smile and lifted the weight off your shoulders. Three months was too long, and you still have three more. You longed to be with him again. To wake up to his warm arms wrapped around you. To run your hands through his long curly hair that he wouldn't let anyone else touch but you. To just see him smile again. That beautiful smile you fell in love with. How you'd do anything just to see that smile again.   
"Hey, we're playing Sheffield this Sunday and it's going to be aired on the television if you'd like to see it!" Sav seemed to smile a bit through the phone.  
"Of course! I'll get the girls and everyone all together to watch! That's our day off in London! We'll have a viewing party!" You lightened up completely. You loved seeing the boys perform and were absolutely gutted that you couldn't come out to see them.  
"I guess I'll have to make sure this performance is perfect then." Sav gave a cheeky reply.  
"You better, if I'm going to be showing off my boyfriend to everyone you better not embarrass me!" The two of you giggled which turned into a bit of an awkward silence.  
"So uhm. How's promo? What have you been up to? Who have you been hanging with? How are the girls? What's going on?" Sav questioned.  
"Oh! Well promo has been going well, kinda exhausted and over all the interviews but everyone's   
doing alright, can't be nearly as exhausting as what you guys are doing."  
Sav laughed at that. "It isn't too bad. I still really enjoy performing. I just might be getting too old for these year and a half long tours."  
You laughed at that comment.  
"Aw Sav's becoming an old man!"  
"I am! Can you believe I'll be 33 this year? Geez!"  
"Well babe, 30s look good on you." You giggled.  
"Ha, thanks love."   
"Oh I forgot to tell you! I met up with an old friend!" You jumped with excitement. How could you forget to tell Sav about Andy? You've been dying to tell him since the release party.  
"Oh did ya?" Sav replied with curiosity.  
"Yepp! His name's Andy! We were best friends growing up and just recently reconnected! He's been hang out with us during promo!"   
Sav sat up in bed at that. He? Would this Andy so happen to be this mystery guy he's seen with (y/n) all over the papers?  
"Oh yeah? When did you guys meet up?" Sav asked his full attention on the conversation.  
"The album release party! We spent all night reconnecting!"   
Ding ding ding.   
Sav let out a sigh in relief. It really was nothing. Of course it was nothing. (Y/n) would never hurt him like that. In fact Sav was mentally scolding himself for even thinking she ever would. She's had his back for years. They both love each other too much to ever even think about hurting one another and he knows that.   
"That's great love, I look forward to meeting him sometime." Sav smiled.  
"I told him all about you! I can't wait to show him you guys playing on Sunday! I'm so excited!" You shrieked with excitement. Nothing was more exciting to you then getting to show off Sav to your friends. You couldn't help it. You were so proud of him.   
"When we play Hysteria I'll be thinking of you. Although, I always think of you during that song."   
"Aw Sav..." you remembered when he first brought the song to you...

"Hey love, I have something to show you." Your new boyfriend Rick Savage smiled shyly to you. Sitting on the bench of the back deck in the cold fall breeze.   
It was beautiful out and you decided to join him. Although not without wrapping yourself up in a big warm blanket.  
"Yeah? What is it?" You smiled back. Sitting down in the chair across from him.   
"I wrote you a song."  
"No you didn't!" You gasped  
"I did!"  
"Sav!"  
"Yepp! I did and I'm going to play it for you like in those cheesy love movies!"  
"Yeah? What's it called?" You met his blue eyes.  
"Hysteria. Rick named it after his accident. We just finished. I think that's what we're going to call the album too."  
"Hmm Hysteria, I like it!"  
"Mutt wants to make it the next Thriller. I think he's crazy." Sav laughed  
"Hey, anything's possible! Now quit stallin and let me hear this song!"  
Sav smiled. "Alright but I'm no Joe Elliott when it comes to singing so be kind."  
Sav picked up the acoustic he had leaning up against the bench and began playing. 

"Out of touch, out of reach, yeah  
You could try to get closer to me  
I'm in luck, I'm in deep, yeah  
Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees..." 

You smiled listening to the song. No one's ever written a song about you before. It feels wonderful and real. Having someone open up their feelings to you in their art, something that reveals to you what words can't always do.

"I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fight  
Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near..."

Your eyes met his blue ones as he played the song, and he didn't have the voice Joe had, or the voice Ashley, or the rest of the girls had, but his was just as beautiful. It was the most beautiful voice in the world to you. It was the voice of the man who just so happened the capture your heart. 

"'Cause it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe  
Say you will..."

Sav slowly ended the song, shyly looking up at you as he finished. You had no words, there was nothing coming out as you guys stared back at each other. Sav shyly shifted in his seat.   
"So, uhm what did you think?" He asked awkwardly.  
You still couldn't make words. So instead you pushed the blanket off you and stood up without saying a word. Sav's eye's followed your movements. You slowly picked up his guitar from off his lap and set it to the side. Then sat down in his lap, placed your hands softly on his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The feeling you felt for this man was unexplainable.   
"So... I take it you liked the song?" Sav smiled once the two of you pulled away.   
"I loved it. I love you." You exclaimed not even realizing what was coming out of your mouth, but the look on Sav's face said you said something pretty big.  
"You-you do?"   
You just told Sav you loved him. You've never told anyone you loved them before. The thought of loving someone scared the hell out of you and there you went and said it like it was the easiest thing in the world, because it wasn't hard to say. It was true.  
"I...I do." You smiled softly.   
Sav's shocked look turned into a huge smile.  
"I love you too (y/n/n)!" He exclaimed pulling you in for another long kiss. You opened your mouth so the kiss could deepen as you moved your hands into your lovers blonde curls.   
You slowly released of the kiss and rested your foreheads against each other.   
"You're really something Rick Savage." You whispered.  
"Yeah?" Sav whispered back.  
"Yeah." You smiled bringing him back in for another long passionate kiss.

"You're really something Rick Savage." You smiled remembering it all.   
Sav chuckled "yeah?"  
"Yeah."   
"I love you, ya know that?" Sav spoke softly.  
"I love you too." You replied. "I won't keep you. You're probably exhausted."   
"Yeah, but it was nice hearing your pretty voice again."   
You smiled. God you missed him.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight love."  
You stayed on the line feeling a sense of comfort knowing he was still there until he eventually hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short i'm sorry but it's 4am here and I've been up all night cause I felt so bad that I haven't posted in forever. So here it is. Next chapter will be MUCH sooner! Promise!  
> \- Kat


	5. Armageddon It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you'd like to see what performance the girls and Andy are watching it's their live in Sheffield performance on June 6th 1993.  
> https://youtu.be/73PAXHJI80c

After a day of promo the girls were finally back at their hotel in London dressed down in lounging clothes rather than their heels and makeup that they wore all day.   
The girls and Andy sat on (y/n)'s bed with ice cream and the tv on ready to watch the boys play live in Sheffield.  
"You excited to see your boy (y/n/n)?" Megan sang shaking your arm.  
"Maybee." You sang back.  
"I'm excited to see them play!" Andy spoke with a smile on his face.  
"I still can't believe you've never heard of Def Leppard..." said CeeCee.  
"I'm not much of a metal fan." Andy replied.  
"Well they're not really metal, love." CeeCee added.  
"Shh! It's on!!" Megan jumped.  
You saw on the screen Joe Elliot  walking out to the stage then to Phil and Sav behind him.  
Everyone quickly turned their heads to you causing you to blush.  
"Wait is that him??" Andy asked.  
"The one with the big fluffy hair" Megan said to him.  
"Oh wow." Andy replied.  
The screen then zoomed into Sav causing you to smile more. Oh how you missed him.  
Once the boys made it to the stage they started off with Let's Get Rocked.  
"Look at (y/n) she's fallen all over again." Ashley smiled.  
"She always looks like that when she watches him perform." Megan laughs.  
"Shut up you two." You said. Hiding your face in your sleeve.  
You watched Sav play along and run around on stage. He was wearing ripped jeans and a purple shirt unbuttoned open revealing his whole chest. To say he looked good would be an understatement.  
Next the went into Another Hit and Run. The boys playing the intro while Joe ran across the front of the stage getting the crowd pumped.   
Later the boys went into an instrumental moment with Phil and Viv trading off rhythm and solo.   
"Viv's doing great!" You said to the girls.  
"Yeah it looks like things are really working out with him. They sound and look great together." Ash replied her focus glued to the tv.  
Sav jumped over to synth as the band started Too Late For Love.  
Ashley and Megan sang along in goofy accents as the boys performed.   
You watched Sav brush his bangs out of his eyes to look into the crowd. He looked beautiful. He always did when he was up there performing and doing his thing.  
He ran up to the front of the stage and pointed out to the crowd as Phil banged his head around and went crazy on the guitar.  
Next they went into Hysteria with Sav starting out on the bass line.  
"Oooh it's (y/n)'s man killin it up there!!" Ashley yelled out.  
"Would you knock it off." You blushed again giving her a shove.  
"Look how red she is!" CeeCee said to the group pointing at your cheeks.  
"Stop it! I can't help it!" You crumbled in embarrassment.  
"Of course you can't it's your song." CeeCee smirked.  
"Uhggg" you threw your head in your hands.  
"They really sound great!" Andy said in amazement. "I like this song!"  
"Hysteria when your near!!" Ashley yelled leaning into Andy. "When are we going to a Def Leppard show (y/n)?"  
"I wish, our busy schedules make that a bit difficult. They should be done soon. I believe they have like a month left." You replied.  
"Then (y/n) can see her boy toy again!" Ashley squealed.  
"I'm about to kick you out." You replied.  
Next the boys went into Make Love Like a Man. Sav and Joe singing back to back in the middle of the stage. You and the girls laughed at Viv plucking a note on Sav's bass. At the end of the song.  
Next was Foolin' then Rocket.  
Sav's vocals were very easy to hear in this song.  
"Oh my gosh is that Sav singin?" Ashley asked.  
"Ha, yes it is." You laughed.  
"Sing it boy!" She yelled at the tv.  
"His bass is so pretty!" Megan said.   
The boys went into another instrumental solo transition. Phil was soloing while Viv had his arms around him from behind pretending to play the solo and messing with the camera. Everyone laughed at that.  
"Viv's funny! I can't wait to meet him!" Ashley said.  
"Yeah me too." CeeCee replied. "Did you meet him yet (y/n/n)?"  
You giggled thinking back to Phil yelling to you from the plane.   
"We had a brief meeting, yes."  
Next the boys went into their new song Two Steps Behind  
Sav sat on a stool playing acoustic. His long curly hair in his eyes. You noticed it was much longer than when you last saw him.   
"This songs about (y/n)." Ashley whispered to Andy.  
"Says who? Joe literally just said it was for a movie." You replied.  
"Yeah but it's totally about you." She winked.  
You rolled your eyes at that.  
They went into Have You Ever Needed Someone so Bad.  
"This is about her too." She whispered again.  
"Jesus." You groaned.  
Next was your favorite Armageddon It.  
Joe ran across the stage again getting the crowd pumped.   
"Give it all of your lovin!" You and the girls sang. "Give it all that you got!"  
"Ooh this is a good one too." Andy commented.  
"Every bit of your loving!" You and the girls continued. "Never want it to stop!"  
Next was Pour Some Sugar on Me.  
Halfway through the song Viv ran across the stage and slid over to Sav's feet jamming out with him. Next Sav did the same to Phil, plucking one of his strings while he was at it. You all giggled at that.  
"Look at those boys having fun up there. I can't wait for tour." Ashley said to you and the girls.  
Tour.   
Sav would be back soon but you'd  only be together for a few months until you would have to leave for your own tour.   
Next was Rock of Ages.  
"This is Rick Allen." Joe yelled out to the crowd.  
Rick jumped up and threw his fist in the air as the crowd went wild.  
"He's going to introduce a song to you!"  
Rick sat back down and did an evil laugh into the mic.  
"Gunter Gleiben Glauchen Globen"  
They eventually ended the song with a bang and said good night.  
Until Rick walked back on stage followed by Phil, Viv, Sav, and Joe for an encore. Sav was wearing his Sheffield Wednesday jersey and Joe was wearing his Sheffield United jersey. Joe walked over to Sav flipping him off wile Sav smiled at him, giving him a big hug.  
"I thought he might so I did." Joe said into the mic as the band started Love Bites.  
"Oh those boys and their damn soccer." You laughed.  
"Personally I'm more of a Liverpool girl." Ashley spoke.  
"That's cause your boyfriend plays for the team." Megan teased.  
"Oh piss off!" Ashley gave her a light push.  
You hummed along to Love Bites, another one of your favorites.   
They then went into Photograph to finish off the show.

Once the show was long over and the girls and Andy were all in their rooms you laid in bed reading To Kill a Mockingbird when the phone rang.   
"Hello?" You said with a slight smile knowing who was on the other line.  
"Hello, love." Spoke the sweet voice of Rick Savage on the other line. "How'd we do?"  
"It was incredible! You guys were amazing!" Sav laughed at your excitement. "It was really nice to see you, even if it was just through a screen. I can't wait for you to come home."  
There was a pause on the other side of the phone.   
"Sweetheart, Theres something I need to tell you."   
Something was wrong. He only called you that when something was wrong.  
"Sav, what is it?" You asked carefully.  
"They've released 60 more dates."  
You sat there silent as Sav anxiously waited for your response. 60 more dates? Who knows how much longer that would actually end up being.   
"How many months."  
"4."  
"Sav..."  
"I swear I had no idea. I wouldn't have agreed to it. I miss you like crazy and I need to see you." Sav begged for you to understand.  
You were quiet again. This time thinking. You couldn't go through another 4 months without him.  
"Where are you off to next?" You asked.  
"We've been visiting our families for a bit in Sheffield then we're leaving for Japan tomorrow."  
"I'll meet you at the airport."  
Sav was caught by surprise. "Really? What about promo?"  
"Most of the big stuff is done. Just some interviews which the girls can cover for me and say I'm sick."  
"Ar-are you sure?"  
"Yes, I need to see you."  
"Alright then." Sav smiled. "I can't wait."  
"I'll see you then."  
"(Y/n)?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I love you so much."  
You smiled. "I love you too. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, love."  
You hung up the phone and laid back down in bed. The excitement keeping you up from sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is short but I'll be coming out with the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or tonight. I already have it halfway done. Next time... reunion!!


	6. Stay With Me

"Are you sure this is okay?" You asked with a worried look.  
"Yes! Yes! We got ya girl! Go be with your man! You deserve it." Megan assured you.  
"Thank you girls so much, honestly I don't deserve you." You smiled at them.  
"Oh don't worry love, you can make it up to us by letting us be your brides maids at the wedding. Now hurry before you miss your flight!" Ashley clapped grabbing your bags for you.  
"I love you girls! I'll call you as soon as I get to Japan!"   
"Bye love!" The girls all called out in unison as you walked out the door.  
You walked out of the hotel you and the girls were staying in with a hoodie and sunglasses on so you wouldn't be spotted by paparazzi.   
You quickly jumped into the back seat of the dark car to take you to the Heathrow Airport where you'd meet Sav and the boys.  
—-  
Sav was bouncing his knee anxiously as he waited for the bus to arrive in London.   
"How much longer?" He asked impatiently.  
"Relax mate we're here." Joe replied.  
"We are?" He jumped up. Grabbing his bag.  
"Sav! What is it? You got a date er something?" Viv snickered at the anxious bassist who's been up with his bags ready since bright and early this morning.  
"I-uhm... (y/n)'s meeting us there." Sav mumbled.  
"Ah that explains it." Phil yelled from his bunk. Sav rolled his eyes at that comment.  
"Yeah so let's get going! Don't wanna miss our flight." He said coolly, trying to hide his excitement.  
"Nice try Sav we have our own plane." Joe smirked.  
Sav groaned and sat back down in his seat.  
The bus stopped right in front of Def Leppard's own plane with the crew and others waiting to help the guys. Sav scanned his eyes around the group of people until he spotted you chatting with Peter Mensch.   
Sav quickly jumped out of the bus pulling his suitcase with him.  
In the middle of your conversation you saw him walking towards you in the distance.  
"Oh excuse me." You said kindly to Mensch. As you ran over to Sav's direction. Sav letting go of his bags halfway and pulling you in for a big bear hug.   
Sav then pulled back and brought you in for a kiss.  
"Hi, love." He smiled.  
"Hi." You cried out, a huge grin on your face.  
"I can't believe I'm holding you right now." He spoke in disbelief, the huge smile never leaving his face.  
"Yeah me too."  
"Look who decided to show up!" Phil walked over to you with his bag and ruffled your hair and walking to the plane.  
You rolled your eyes and smiled.  
"Hi Phil, missed you too." You said turning around as you fixed your hair.  
Phil turned walking backwards and giving you a wink, then turned back around to jog up the steps of the plane.  
Next Joe walked over messing Sav's hair up instead causing him to grumble at his best friend and immediately fix his now flattened hair. The famous Rick Savage could not be seen with flat hair. This made you giggle.  
"Yeah yeah very funny, i'm gonna give the guys our luggage then I'll meet you on the plane, yeah?" Sav asked grabbing your bag.  
"Sounds good!" You smiled. He's here again. Right in front of you.  
Sav smiled back then walked away with your bags.   
"(Y/n)!" You heard from behind you.  
You turned around to see Rick with a duffle bag on his shoulder and a suitcase in his one arm. Vivian followed not far behind him.  
"Rick!" You quickly ran over to give him a big hug, Rick dropped his bags to do so.  
When you let go you acknowledged Vivian who was standing behind you too.  
"Hi, Vivian! Nice to officially finally meet you! I'm (y/n)!" You smiled reaching out your hand.  
"Ah, you must be Sav's girl he's constantly talking about." He smirked shaking your hand. "Nice to meet you as well."  
You blushed at that comment m. Nothing sounded better to you than being called "Sav's girl".  
"You guys need any help with those?" You asked looking at Rick struggle with the duffle bag.  
"I'm good, he might though." Viv motioned towards Rick.  
"Nah, I'm good." He replied.   
As if on cue the duffle bag slid off his left shoulder.  
"Bloody hell." He groaned.  
"Here, I got it." You replied swinging it around your shoulder and walking to the plane with the guys.

The three of you dropped your bags off with the crew then walked up the steps of the plane. When you got inside the plane was immediately filled with Joe Elliott singing along to   Runaway by Bon Jovi. When he saw you walking in he pointed at you and sang along jokingly off key. Sav slowly turned his head to give him a look.   
He then noticed you and got up from his lone window seat to sit with you behind Joe. You laughed and Sat on the window side as Sav sat directly behind Joe. Joe continued singing as loud and off key as he could to the song resulting in Sav kicking his seat.  
"Cut it out you arse." Sav groaned.  
Joe quickly turned his head around to look at Sav.  
"You're just jealous."  
"Yeah? Of what?"  
"My sexy voice."  
"Piss off, Joe"   
Joe snickered and turned back in his seat. You giggled back.  
"Wh are you being so grumpy?" You fluffed up the top of his hair.  
"I'm sleepy, he's full of energy." Sav replied leaning over and nuzzling his cheek into your shoulder. You quickly put your arm around him, letting him dose off on your shoulder.   
"Alright guys sit tight. We got a very long flight ahead of us." Mensch said sitting down. Being the last person to board, the plane eventually took off.  
Before you knew it, you were also asleep resting your head ontop of Sav's.

You were woken up to a thud and bump of the plane landing.   
You slowly opened your eyes and noticed Sav's head was no longer on your shoulder, in fact it was the other way around.   
You were leaning against Sav's side with his arm wrapped around you. You looked over to see Sav staring out the window, watching the plane land.   
Sav noticed your little movements and quickly turned his head to see you stretching. You felt a bit of pain in your back from falling asleep in the plane's chair.  
"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled, resting his head on his hand.   
You responded with a big yawn. "Mmmh g'morning." You sighed.  
He chuckled at your sleepiness. "You're adorable you know that?"  
"I do try." You smirked.

The two of you jumped off the plane with the rest of the sleepy crew and band.   
You and the band were taken with your luggage in one van to the hotel.  
You entered the van to find Viv and Phil in the back with Rick asleep on Viv's shoulder and Joe sitting by the window of the middle row. Sav slid down next to Joe and you sat next to Sav.  
"Good morning Savvy, (y/n)." Joe said in a voice that sounded like Joe had been up for a few hours.  
"Good morning Joseph." You giggled. Sav smirked at that.  
"Watch it." Joe said pointing a finger at you. You just laughed even more at that.   
Sav wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in so you rested your head back on his shoulder for the rest of the car ride.

Once you got to the hotel, Mensch gave each of the boys a key to their rooms.  
"Your luggage should all be in your rooms."  
Sav held your hand as the two of you walked down the long hallway to your room.   
"Have fun you two!" Joe sang as Sav opened the door up to your suite.  
Sav rolled his eyes and smirked at Joe as he pushed the door open, letting you in, and closing the door behind you. Just as Peter Mensch had promised. All their bags were sitting at the bottom of the bed.   
You kicked your shoes off and laid down on the bed, immediately melting in it.   
"Mmmm" You moaned. It felt nice to lay down on something comfortable after being on that plane for almost 24 hours.   
Sav kicked his shoes off and joined you on the bed, pulling you close to spoon you, nuzzling your neck.  
"Comfy?" He asked.  
"Mhm." You hummed, then slowly turned around to face him.   
"I love you."   
Sav gave you a soft sweet kiss on the lips.   
"I love you too sweetheart, how does a nap sound?" He smirked.  
"Uhg it sounds great right now. Let me just get out of these jeans and sweater."  
You got out of bed a pulled the oversized sweater over your head leaving you in only your jeans and bra. You turned around catching Sav's wandering eyes, smirked at him, and walked over to the end of the bed. You then took your jeans off and reached into the closest bag, being Sav's, and pulled out one of his Def Leppard t-shirts. You turned around to face a staring Sav agin and threw on the t-shirt the fell just below your hips.  
"You are absolutely beautiful." he whispered to you as you laid back down in bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around you again. All he wanted right now was to hold you.   
The two of you laid there silently until you fell asleep.


	7. Dangerous

Sav was awakened by a knock on the door. You were already up and brushing your teeth in the bathroom. It was now later in the day since you landed in Sendai.   
Sav grumbled and crawled out of bed in only boxers and opened the door. You walked out of the bathroom to see who it was.  
Behind the door was Joe Elliott who took one glance at you in Sav's t-shirt and panties and him in only his boxers and smirked.  
You chuckled and walked back into the bathroom to spit out your toothpaste and wash your brush.  
Sav rolled his eyes. "We took a nap Joe, what do you want?"  
"Ahh yes a nap, we have to leave for the interview in about an hour so be ready."   
"Alright thanks, mate." Sav replied, closing the door.  
You walked over and wrapped your arms around him.  
"Have to leave so soon?" You smiled.  
"Yeah, band stuff." He smirked and kissed you on the cheek. "You can come with if you'd like?"  
"Oh no, I don't want to get in the way. Besides, I promised I'd call the girls as soon as I got here."   
Sav wrapped his arms around you and kissed you on the head.  
"You're never in the way, love."  
He then walked over to pull on a plain white t-shirt, jeans and his shoes.  
You stood there watching him, admiring him. He quickly grabbed everything he needed and walked over to the door where you were standing.   
He stopped in front of you and gave you a smile. You pushed his long grown out bangs out of his eyes.  
"Your hair has gotten so long, it's longer then mine!"  
"Yeah I'm thinking my long hair has seen it's last days." Your eyes grew wide when you heard that.  
"You gonna cut it short?"  
"I'm considering it."  
"Sav, I think the world just might explode if you do that." You laughed. He chuckled with you.  
"Even though I'm in love with your long hair and super jealous of it, I know you'll look hot as hell either way." You winked at him.  
"Yeah? Think so?" He smirked.  
"Know so, I've got a sexy boyfriend." You replied walking around him and giving him a slap on his behind.   
Sav turned around and gave you a mischievous look. "You stay here, I'll be back in a few hours okay?"  
"I'll be here." You gave an innocent smile.  
He shook his head with a smile of disbelief muttering "you drive me mad, women." as he walked out the door.  
Once Sav was gone you jumped over to the messy bed and picked up the phone to call the girls hotel room.  
"Hello?" CeeCee picked up.  
"Hey babe!" You smiled.  
"I've been waiting for your call! Hold on a sec lemme get the girls."  
There was a pause on the line until you heard the girls on the other line.  
"Hey (y/n/n)!" Ashley yelled.  
"(Y/n/n)!!" Meg yelled at the same time causing you to giggle.   
"Hi girls! I miss you all already!"  
"Aww, you little liar you're having the time of your life over there." Megan replied.  
You laughed. "Maybe..."  
"How was the ride over?" Ashley asked.  
"It kinda sucked but I slept through most of it."  
"Ah yes, Japan flights are the worst. Way too long from Heathrow." Meg replied.  
"So what's going on over there? Is the promo over?" You asked, still feeling bad for leaving them.  
"We have our last interview in a few hours then we get some time off before we get ready for tour." CeeCee spoke.  
"I honestly feel awful for leaving you girls."   
"Oh rubbish, you'd do the same for us." Megan replied.  
"Yeah, you're right." You smiled.  
"Aww well enjoy your time love, we have to get ready for that interview." Ashley poked in.  
"Alright, love you girls! I'll call you again later."   
"Alright, love you too!" CeeCee sang.  
"Love you! Bye!" Ashley and Megan said together.  
Then the line went silent. You sat around for a bit bored out of your mind until you drifted off somewhere else. How was Andy doing? You hadn't heard from him in a while. You laid back on the bed and picked up the phone again calling Andy's hotel room. He should still be in London.  
"Hello?"   
"Andy hi!"  
"(Y/n)! Where have you been?!"  
"I made an emergency trip to Sendai, Japan." You giggled.  
"Emergency boyfriend trip?" He asked.  
"Mmmaybe?" You sang.  
He laughed on the other side. "That's great (y/n/n) I'm glad you finally got to see him again."  
"Me too. Hey! You should come down to meet him and see the guy perform in person! Ever been to Japan?" You smiled.  
"I haven't even left the east coast until you flew me out to London." He smiled back on the other line. Something about you made him smile like that.  
"Well, you think you'd be up to it?" You replied.  
"Uh hell yeah!"   
"Perfect." You took a pause to think for a moment. "How does June 20th in Tokyo sound?"  
"Sounds like a dream. " he continued to smile.  
"Great! I'll let the girls know to have our manager get your a flight ticket and I'll get you a room here. Be prepared. The flight sucks."   
Andy laughed. "No problem can't wait!"  
"Me too! I miss my friend! The girls want to come down sometime soon too."  
"Ah! You're honestly incredible (y/n). I can't wait!"  
"I'll see you here in two weeks then!"  
"Alright see ya!"  
And then you put the phone back on the receiver.  
———  
You spoke to Sav about it as soon as he got back.   
"Can't wait to meet your friend." He smiled softly.  
Although you couldn't quite put your finger on it, something didn't seem right in his smile.   
———  
When two weeks hit, you sent a car down to pick up Andy who you met in the hotel lobby.  
You immediately smiled. "Hey!"  
He smiled back when he saw you. "Hey, girl!"  
You both gave each other a big hug.  
"I already have your key so you're all good to go."  
"Oh wow, sweet." He replied in shock.  
"So how was the flight?" You asked as you pressed the button on the elevator and stepped in.  
"Uhh." He laughed.  
You laughed back "I get it. I'm so excited for you to be here, the guys play tomorrow, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Then they get a break for a bit until June 30th when they fly to America."  
"Wow, I can't even imagine living this life." He replied.  
"Yeah, it's exhausting but it's what we love to do. I couldn't see myself doing anything else." You smiled the walked out the door when the elevator stopped.  
You walked down the long hallway until you made it to Andy's suite.  
"Here you are!" You said while opening the door.  
"Holy shit. This is huge." Andy eyes all but popped out of his head.  
"Anything for a friend. I'll let you settle in for a bit then come back later!" You smiled.  
"Uhg! You're incredible!" He groaned in satisfaction laying down on the bed. "Thank you so much! You really didn't have to do all of this." Andy replied looking a bit guilty.  
"Please, don't worry about it! See ya in a bit." You smiled and walked out of the room.  
———  
"She brought him here." Sav spoke out breaking the long relaxing silence between his bandmates, besides the sound of strumming of course from Joe, Viv, and Phil.  
Phil looked up from noodling on his guitar.  
"What was that Sav?"  
Sav got up from laying down on Joe's bed.   
"(Y/n), she brought the guy from the magazines."   
"Oh, you alright with that?" Phil expressed concern for his mate.  
"I never talked to her about it." Sav sighed.  
Joe groaned.   
"Sav, mate you gotta talks to her about this stuff. She would want to know if something was bothering you." Rick cut in before Joe made a comment. He just got off the phone from a not so nice call with Karla. The boys have been there for support all day.  
"I know I just, she seemed so happy to have her friend back and I don't want her to think I don't trust her. I do, it's him I don't trust." Sav sighed.  
"Tell her that!" Rick replied.  
"Tell her that, she'll just get all pissy." Joe rolled his eyes.  
"Piss off Joe." Rick hit him with a pillow.   
"You guys are right, I should talk to her." Sav said getting up.  
"Good boy!" Phil smiled.  
"We'll be here, taking care of this one." Rick said motioning towards Joe.  
Joe just crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.  
Sav smiled. "Feel better, mate." He then left out the door to find you. 

But when he got to the room you weren't there. A note laid on the bed with the words "Out with Andy, be back late. <3 -(y/n)" scratched on it.  
Sav sighed. So much for spending time with you.  
Sav crumbled up the note and threw it to the side of the room, laid down in bed and turned on the tv. Better to stay here then have two pissed off Leppard's in one room.   
———  
When you got back to the room it was about 3am and you were definitely pissed drunk. You snuck inside trying to keep quiet until you ran into the corner of the table.  
"Ow, fuck!" You whisper yelled grabbing your leg in pain.  
"(Y/n)?" Sav replied sleepily, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Are you just getting back? What time is it?"  
"Uhm j-just a bit later then expected but i-its alright. You slurred.  
"Are you drunk?" Sav groaned, still half asleep.   
"Yeahhh maybe a l-little." You giggled.  
Sav frowned. He had no problem with a few drinks. He got tipsy all the time but after the tragedies the band had faced with alcohol he never wanted to see someone he cared about get this drunk again.   
You started to try and remove your dress but stumbled. Sav sighed and quickly got out of bed to help you. He unzipped the dress and slid it down, revealing your body to him.  
You turned around to see the curly haired man staring, almost examining you.  
You giggled. "Savvyyy you want me dontcha!"   
Sav sighed. He really did want you.   
He swallowed hard. "No." He looked up at you seriously.  
"Why not?" You frowned.  
"You're drunk."  
"So?" As if on key you made a face and ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything from that night.  
Before you knew it, Sav was at your side holding your hair out of your face and rubbing your back as you continued to throw up into the toilet.

When you finished you sat back down as Sav pulled you into his arms.  
"You okay?" He mumbled, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear. You were silent for a while.  
"I'm sorry." You finally spoke, beginning to sober up and realizing he wasn't happy with the situation.  
"It's okay, love." He continued to rub your back. "You can make it up to me by coming to bed." He gave you a soft smile, then pulled you up to your feet.   
You both eventually made it to the bed. You laid your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. You started drifting off to sleep as soon as your head hit his warm bare chest. While Sav was up most of the night with his thoughts.


	8. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part is smut so I put a (-) at the end for those who don't want to read it.
> 
> Also shit's about to go down so get ready to have your hearts destroyed. -Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part is smut so I put a (-) at the end for those who don't want to read it.
> 
> Also shit's about to go down so get ready to have your hearts destroyed. -Kat

Soft gasps and pants filled the room, the sheets long forgotten at the bottom of the bed. Sav's long curly hair spread out on the soft white sheets around his face, his jaw dropped as he let out a soft moan. His hands on your hips as you grind yourself on his cock.  
"Fuck, love, you feel so tight."  
You let out a soft giggle as you leaned down kissing a trail down his neck.   
You sat back up and continued to ride him, something different. He was used to taking control, and you were okay with that, but sometimes it was nice to watch him turn to putty in your hands. You tossed your head back and let out a groan as you started to speed up, bouncing in his lap.   
"Oh god, (y/n)." He squirmed.  
He couldn't take it anymore, not having control. He quickly flipped you over, pushing you up against the bed frame, throwing your legs over his shoulders, and pushed into you with full eye contact. His blonde hair falling into his eyes but you still could see his beautiful ocean color full of lust. You tossed your head back letting out a loud moan. He continued to push in and pound into you still keeping eye contact.   
You couldn't control yourself, you never could when he looked at you like that, full of want, need, lust. You came with a loud cry as he followed not far behind biting down on his favorite spot on your neck.  
-  
The two of you laid next to each other breathing heavy. Once Sav caught his breath, he laid on his side, resting his head on his hand, smiling and looking at you. He used his other hand to push the hair out of your eyes.   
"I was thinking I'd take you out tonight, take you somewhere nice for dinner."  
You frowned.  
"I was planning going out..."  
He gave a sigh, looking away from your gaze. You immediately felt guilty.  
"...with Andy..." you spoke softly.  
"(Y/n)..." Sav said almost in a whisper.  
"I'm sorry it's just, I haven't seen him in years and now he's here and-"  
"I understand that love, but you're finally here after months. You're here and you feel so far away. I miss you." Sav whispered the last three words.  
You felt like the worst person on earth.   
"How about this? I'll cut my plans with him short. Let's go out for dinner, spend some time together like we used to? Andy'll understand." You smiled.  
"Sounds great, love." He gave a small smile in return. He was still upset. You could tell.   
Sav reached over giving you a kiss on the forehead then slid out of bed.  
"Shower?" He smirked.  
You gave a big smile back, quickly jumping out of bed and following him to the bathroom.  
———  
"Am I being to clingy? I feel guilty. She hasn't seen him in years. I was only away from her for months. Maybe I-" Joe cut him off immediately.  
"I'm gonna stop you right there, mate. You're her boyfriend. You're allowed to miss her. Plus you brought her out here to be with her. You should be with her."   
The two best friends were laying down next to each other on Joe's bed talking, something they needed sometimes. With how fast life is, sometimes they just need to sit down and let it all out.  
"I'm not upset she brought her friend, it's completely fine. She would always get so lonely cause I'm usually away for most of the day. I just wish her plans wouldn't run so late especially on our days off." Sav sighed.  
"Hey mate, I don't mean to repeat myself or anything but maybe you should finally take my advice and talk to her." Joe replied putting an arm around his friend.   
"I did, kinda. We're going for dinner tonight. Just the two of us." Sav smiled.  
"There ya go! That's great!" Joe smiled. "I told ya Sav, communication is key." Joe seemed to slowly frown at his own words.  
This didn't go unnoticed.  
"I'm really sorry things have been rough with you and Karla." Sav looked up to his friend.   
"We're trying to make things work." Joe gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you have someone that makes you so happy."   
Sav sat up and looked down at his friend. "You deserve someone the same."  
Joe sat up with him. "Yeah well, hopefully things work out in the end."   
Sav smiled. "They always do." He reached over and gave Joe a big hug. "It's gonna be okay."   
Joe smiled. "Love ya mate. Don't tell anyone I said that. I'll look soft."   
Sav let out a laugh. "Love ya too. I should get going. You gonna be okay?"   
"Please, I'll be fine. Go have a great night with your girl."   
Sav opened the door and looked back at his best friend and smiled. "Thanks Joe."  
"Anytime." 

Sav entered the room to find you sitting in front of the vanity in your room fixing your hair. You looked over in the mirror and saw him leaning on the side of the doorframe smiling at you through the reflection.  
"You're so beautiful. How'd I get so lucky?"   
You turned the light off in the vanity and stood up. You were wearing a little black dress with matching black heels. Something not too much but still beautiful.  
"Please, I'm the one who's lucky. I haven't been so great of a girlfriend lately." You frowned.  
"You made it up to me this morning." He smirked. You rolled your eyes.  
"Shall we get going?" You giggled.  
"Yepp! The car is out front waiting."  
"Perfect." You smiled taking his hand in yours and walking out with him.  
Sav was wearing a white button up with the top few buttons open, jeans, and some white sneakers. His cross necklace laid perfection on his bare chest. He looked good. 

When you made it out to the car Sav had made a joke along the way that had you both laughing hysterically. Sav allowed you to slip in the car first then him, both still laughing. You loved it when he laughed. His smile could chase all the clouds away on a rainy day. You pulled out your camera. A secret hobby of yours was taking photos, especially of things that made you happy. This moment was definitely one of them.   
Sav noticed your camera and laughed some more  
"Get that away from me Miss. Paparazzi!" He leaned down on the seat and kicked his foot up to push the camera away as you leaned forward but you got the photo just in time. Leaning over and kissing him.   
"Gotcha." You smiled grabbing the photo once it came out. 

When you finally made it to the restaurant in Osaka, the waiter pulled out a chair for the both of you and you sat down together. His bright blue eyes meeting yours. You blushed and looked away but Sav never did.   
"What?" You giggled.  
"You're so perfect." He smiled softly. "I've missed you so much."  
"I'm far from perfect." You smiled.  
"You are in my eyes."   
"You're too sweet Savage." You looked at him, unrolling your silverware so you could put the cloth on your lap.   
A few feet away a young waitress ran into an older woman in bright flashy jewelry and dropped a glass.  
"Jesus, watch where you're going!" The lady snapped.  
The young waitress looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
Sav got up to help the her with the mess.   
"Don't pick it up, the glass will cut you. We need a broom.   
As if on key someone came over with a broom and dust pan. And swept up the mess.   
You walked up behind Sav and picked up the waitress' try, placing it under your arm and reaching a hand out to help her up.  
"Thanks." She mumbled ashamed as you handed her the tray.  
"It's okay, things happen." You gave her a warm smile.  
"Yeah don't listen to what that lady said, people can be quite nasty. We get it all the time." Sav replied standing up.  
The waitress blinked a few times then it hit her.  
"Y-you're Rick Savage. And You're (y/f/n)!"  
"That's us." Sav smiled as you let out a giggle.  
"Oh my goodness." She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I-uhm this- I hope this isn't weird but could I have a photo?"  
You smiled "That's not weird at all! Of course! I actually have a camera with me!" You pulled out the polaroid handing it to the other waiter. You wrapped your arms around her in a hug as Sav leaned in giving a warm smile when the waiter took the photo.   
"Here you go!" You handed her the polaroid photo.  
"Oh wow thank you! You guys really made my day." She replied sliding the photo into her apron pocket.  
"We were glad to do so. Have a nice night!" You waved as you and Sav sat back down at your seat. Your food already sitting there.  
"Rich people are another species." Sav spoke as he cut his chicken.  
"We're rich people." You giggled.  
"Yeah but we're rich physically not mentally. He smirked as he took a bite of his meal.  
You laughed and got started on your own meal.

That night you slipped the young waitress a napkin with the words "you need this more then we do. Have a better night! -(y/f/n)"   
The young waitress' eyes widened as she opened the napkin to find a ¥100 tip.

You walked back into the car to find your boyfriend sitting there waiting, holding a beautiful red rose. He noticed you and helped you in. Then handed you the rose.   
"M'lady."   
"Aw, Sav you're the sweetest thing." You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"  
Sav scooted over to the middle seat so he could wrap his arm around you. You rested your head on his shoulder.  
"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something."  
You turned your head to look at him.  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"It's about Andy."  
You sighed.  
"No, it's just, I don't want you to think I have anything against him, I'm glad you have a friend with you. Just be careful okay?"  
"Sav-"  
"I don't want to start a fight or anything I just wanted you to-"  
"Sav. It's okay."  
He stayed silent.  
"I'm a big girl though, I can take care of myself. Don't worry."  
He sighed. "You know I trust you right?"  
You pushed his curls out if his face. "Of course I do."  
"Good." He smiled as you laid back down on his chest.  
You sat in a relaxing and loving silence for a few moments as Sav rubbed your arm.  
"Ya know, I think I'm gonna marry you someday."  
You quickly shot your head up and looked at him.   
"Sav!"  
The bassist let out a big laugh.   
"I said someday not today!"  
You hit him on the arm.   
"You can't spring that shit on a girl!"  
Sav laughed some more putting his arms out to block you.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" He yelled out, still laughing.  
"Good!" You smirked.  
Sav continued to look at you with a bright smile, a look of amazement.  
"What now Rick Savage?" You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms.  
He didn't say a word. Just reached over and pulled you into a deep passionate kiss.  
When you two finally pulled away ever so slightly, he whispered.  
"You're my everything."   
Your sparkling eyes looked into his with a soft smile.  
"Mine too."

When you made it back to the room you threw your purse on the bed and sat down with a sigh. Your feet were killing you with these shoes.   
"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Joe. He's having a rough night, wanna make sure he's okay." Sav spoke as he leaned against the door frame. You pushed your hair out of your face.  
"You're such a good friend to Joe, you should just marry him." You replied with a smile tossing your heels to the side.  
Sav made a face.   
"Nah we'd make ugly babies."  
You let out a loud laugh at that comment. He laughed with you.   
"I'll be back love." He smiled.  
"I'll be here." You replied.  
Sav turned around a walked out of the room letting the door close behind him.  
You walked back to the vanity, removing your jewelry and letting your hair back down.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"It's open!" You called from the vanity.  
You saw Andy walk in through the mirror.  
"Oh hey!" You smiled.  
"Hey! I was just dropping off this bag. It's yours from the mall, apparently we got our bags mixed up."  
You quickly got up walking over to the pile of shopping bags in the corner of the room and grabbing Andy's.  
"Here ya go!" You smiled.  
"Thanks. You look beautiful in that dress." Andy smiled.  
"Aw thank you! Going out with Sav again after six months, I felt like I should wear something special for him." You smiled twirling around.  
Andy was staring at you for a while, almost like he was examining you, debating on something in his head.  
Slowly he got closer, brushing your arm, the same arm that Sav touched so lovingly an hour ago. You carefully looked into his eyes and what you saw had you growing anxious. It was a familiar look. The same look Sav gave you when he wanted you but different. Not as welcoming to you. Not as kind.  
Your heart pounded almost like it was telling you to run away, get as far away from this situation as you possibly can but you felt like you were stuck. Like a cinder block was holding you down.  
Eyes never leaving yours he replied.   
"He's a lucky guy."   
It was too late.   
Everything happened in a fast blur   
He took your face in his hands and crashed his lips into yours.  
No. No. No. this can't be happening.   
Your head was spinning.   
Andy pulled you closer. Noticing you weren't pulling away but not paying attention to the fact that you weren't giving in either. His hands roamed your body. You felt sick, but you couldn't move, it was like your body was in shock.  
Sav was right the whole time about him and you were too lost in just wanting a friend that you couldn't see it.  
"Hey love, me and the boys were-"  
No.  
You were back to reality.  
No.  
You quickly pulled away.  
No, no, no, no.  
Standing there was no other then Rick Savage himself. Pale as a ghost.   
And you just broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. My hand slipped. -Kat


	9. Blood Runs Cold

"Sav- please-" you begged, but the door slammed behind him before you even had the chance to say a full sentence. You stared at the door in silence jaw dropped in disbelief. This didn't just happen. This didn't just happen. But it did. You dropped to your knees and let out a sob.  
Andy stood there in shock of his actions. He just ruined the best thing that happened to his best friend. It didn't matter how he felt. He just took away your happiness. Months of rekindled friendship gone after this.   
"Oh god... (y/n) I-"  
"Get out." You mumbled behind your hands.  
"I'm so sor-"  
You whipped your head around and screamed.  "GET OUT!"  
"Okay!" He jumped and quickly ran towards the door.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he closed it.   
Suddenly you were left alone in the big suite. You curled up on the floor and sobbed some more. This can't be real. It can't be. You couldn't believe what had just happened.  
———  
Sav immediately ran into Joe when he turned around.  
"Hey I was just meaning to- woah- you alright mate?" Joe asked with a look of concern. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
Sav stood their in silence with his hand covering his mouth. He closed his eyes, falling back into the wall behind him, sliding down the wall and landing there on the ground, lost in his thoughts to even say a word.  
A single tear fell down Sav's face. Hard to see behind his long grown out bangs, but his best mate could tell, and he was really concerned now. He hadn't seen Sav cry since Steve died.  
"Sav-"  
"She did it."  
"Did what?"  
"I caught her with her 'new mystery man'." Sav's voice cracked as he referenced the magazine articles.  
Joe's heart broke as soon as he heard him speak those words. He loved you despite how much you two teased each other. You were like a little sister to him. He didn't want to believe it especially after how in love the two of you were. It didn't make sense.  
"Sav.."  
"You were right Joe. Relationships do blow."  
That hit Joe hard. He never wanted to hear his best friend say those words. That depressing love shit was his thing not Sav's.  
Nothing seemed right about this whole thing but right now Joe knew that didn't matter. He pulled his best friend to his feet, wrapped an arm around him, and took him to his room.   
———  
After about a half hour your cries stopped. You went from crying hysterically to nothing. Just staring off into space.   
Slowly you picked yourself up and crawled over to the phone. You picked up the receiver and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times until a cheerful voice picked up on the other side.  
"Hello?"   
You swallowed hard. You missed that voice.  
"Cee?" Your voice shook.  
"(Y/n)? You sound like shit. Are you okay??" Your best friend responded with a tone of concern.  
You let out a sob. "I'm not. I'm really not. I could really use my girls right now."   
"Where are you?"   
"Hiroshima."  
"We're on our way." No questions asked.  
"Thank you." You sniffed.  
"Babe, it's gonna be okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Just hang in there."  
"Okay." You let out a shaky breath.  
"Love you, okay?"   
"Love you too."  
———  
That night you slept alone in Sav's suite. The pillow smelled just like him. A warm smell of vanilla and cigarettes. A sent you never thought you would find so homely until you met him. A single wet drop fell onto the pillow as you fell asleep holding it. Tight, like your life depended on it. 

Meanwhile, down the hall, Joe was trying his best to watch over his heartbroken tipsy best friend in his room.

A loud thud filled the room as Sav finished up his fifth bottle and threw it to the side of the room. He reached for another but Joe stopped him with a worried smile.  
"You know just as well as I do that we don't need another alcoholic in this band."  
Sav glared at him. "One drunken night isn't going to make me an alcoholic Joe."  
"Yeah but if I let you keep going you're gonna hate me for it tomorrow morning."   
Sav continued glaring back at him. Never looking away. Joe sat back an stared right back with a winning smirk.   
Before Joe could even comprehend what was happening Sav quickly grabbed a few more beers.  
"Fuck- Sav!" Joe tried to grab the bottles as the bassist pulled them away but couldn't. The two friends chased each other around the room, dodging furniture until Sav jumped over the bed past joe, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.  
Joe chased after him but was too late. He twisted the handle and pushed his body against the door but it wouldn't budge.   
The vocalist sighed in defeat.   
"Let me in Sav..."  
Sav swallowed. Joe's tone was no longer joking, and neither was Sav.  
Joe heard the click of the bottle opening. "No."  
"Listen mate, I know it hurts like hell but don't shut me out, okay? Please?"   
There was a long silence on the other side.   
Joe sighed, sitting down in front of the door.  
"I'm not going anywhere okay? I'll sit here all night if I have to." He spoke softly.  
Sav opened his seventh bottle and sighed. No one was stopping him from getting wasted tonight.  
"The shitty thing about all of this is that.... all I want is to be with her right now."  Sav whimpered.  
Hearing the pain in his best friends voice absolutely broke him.   
"I know mate, I know." Joe sighed. 

After 3 or four more bottles and a lot of time, Sav stumbled out of the bathroom and froze when he saw Joe Elliott, his best friend, sitting in front of the door. Just like he said he would.  
Joe looked up at his friend sleepily, he had fallen asleep waiting for him. It had to be at least midnight by now. Sav on the other hand looked awful. Dark bags around his eyes and red from crying, messy hair. He leaned against the door frame and took another swig of the bottle.   
"Six bloody years and she just doesn't give a shite about me anymore." Sav spoke with a tone that to others would sound almost lifeless, but to Joe, he could sense the drunken anger starting to come out.  
Joe sighed. "Sav I don't think-"  
Sav angrily cut him off.   
"I mean all this time? What if it was all true? What if she was with him behind my back the whole time? She brought him down here so they could be together. This could have been going on forever." He choked up at the last sentence.  
"Sav..." It would make sense if it was true, (y/n) had been out late with Andy almost every night. Sav hardly saw her anymore, but (y/n)? Cheast on Sav? She could never do that and Joe knew it.  
"I'm going back to my room." Sav straightened up and stumbled past Joe. Sav was drunk, and he was angry, and he was ready to make a scene if he had to.  
Joe quickly jumped up. "Uhm Sav, not a good idea, (y/n) is-"  
"Yes she is, with my stuff. Which I need when we leave tomorrow."  
"I could always-"  
The door slammed shut.  
"shit." Joes eyes grew wide as he ran out the suite door to find the drunk bassist.  
"Sav no-" Joe grabbed him.  
"yes." He replied getting close to Joe. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. This wasn't like Sav. He was never an angry drunk and he certainly never got this drunk anymore. "She needs to know that she's a lying, cheating, bitch! Fuck! It I still feel like a arse for calling her that!"  
"Sav! You're acting like a nutter!" Joe tried to pull Sav away from the big mistake he was about to make.  
"Sod off Joe!" Sav fought.  
The two bandmates pushed and pulled fighting like two brothers arguing over who was next for something.  
"What in the bloody hell is going on here!?" The two mates froze and turned around to see Phil, Viv, and Rick confused and shocked to find their best friends rolling on the hotel hall floor wrestling like a bunch kids.  
"Uhm. Sav caught (y/n) with Andy and now he's pissed drunk and trying to give her a piece of his mind." Joe mumbled.  
"What?!" Rick asked in shock.  
"Sav you tosser! Get back to the room!" Phil pulled Sav back with Joe and Viv while Rick stood there and watched, still in shock by what he just heard.  
The boys were so busy pulling and fighting that they didn't notice the cause of this mess standing in front of them in shock.  
But eventually they did.  
"Oh bloody hell." Joe groaned.  
Sav's nostrils flared, his face was beet red.   
No one noticed you open the door to see what all the yelling was about. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw the scene in front of you.  
"You bloody fucking wanker!!" Sav yelled down the hall, pulling himself away from the boys causing them all to fall on their ass.   
Before Andy could even comprehend what was happening. Sav fist had collided with Andy's cheek.  
You shrieked when you saw it.   
"What the hell, man?" Andy yelled, holding his nose which was now dripping blood.  
Sav pulled Andy up to hit him again when Andy, being the more sober one, caught himself and grabbed Sav, shoving him into the wall and punching him back.  
"Stop it!!" You screamed.  
Rick ran over to comfort you while the rest of the guys tried to break up the fight.  
Joe had Sav, Phil had Andy.  
Both boys pushed themselves out of the grasp of the other but stayed where they were.  
You pushed yourself out of Rick's arm and ran over to the guys.   
"Are you okay?" You cried.  
"I'm fine-" Andy began holding his bloody nose.  
"Not you!" You snapped.  
Andy frowned, rolling his eyes.  
You ran up to Sav and examined him. He had a black eye forming from the punch, a cut on his opposite cheek, and a bloody lip. He looked awful. Although Andy looked worse. He had all those things plus what seemed to be a broke nose.  
You placed your hand on his cheek, whipping the blood from his lip.  
He stared at you.   
But it wasn't a stare of love this time.   
"Sav please, I promise you it meant nothing. Nothing ever happened between us besides the stupid kiss I swear!" You begged.  
Sav stayed quiet, never looking away.   
"Please." You sobbed.  
Sav stayed quiet.  
Then he said it.  
"You, mean nothing." He spoke quietly.  
But everyone heard it and froze.  
You heart broke.  
Everyone in the room was shocked by his words.  
"You don't mean that." You shook your head slowly backing away.  
Sav paused. He didn't, but he could never let you know that. He couldn't let his walls down.   
"Yes I do."   
His words were destroying him just as they were destroying you because he knew he didn't mean them and he would have murdered anyone who would have said those words to you.   
Rick placed his hand on your shoulder from behind, he'd had enough. "I think you should go."  
"No- wait-"  
"(Y/n)! Fuck off!" Joe snapped.   
This took you by surprise and you noticed Sav flinch a little as if he didn't like Joe talking to you like that.  
Joe never snapped at you.  
But he just sat in his room watching his best friend get pissed drunk and cry over you.  
You broke his best friends heart.   
Now he felt nothing but anger towards you.  
In all this time Sav never stopped looking at you, because despite it all, despite how red your eyes were from crying all night, despite your bed head from trying to sleep, despite how much it killed him to look at you, you were the most beautiful person in the room to him. He wanted to fix your pain. Pull you in close and kiss those tears away. Pretend it all never happened. But he couldn't.  
"Come on mate." Joe pulled Sav away. This time he followed. He had too. It killed him to be standing right in front of you after what happened.  
Phil and Vivian followed while Rick pulled you to the other room and shut the door.  
You sat down on the bed and threw your face in your hands and sobbed.  
"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Rick demanded.  
"Andy kissed me and Sav walked in on it. Everyone thinks I've been cheating on him the whole time. I-I can't believe this is happening!" You cried.  
Rick let out a long sigh and sat next to you wrapping his arm around you.  
"It's going to be okay."  
"Rick, how the hell is this going to be okay??" You snapped at him. "Why are you even here? I just hurt one of your best friends and you're over here."   
Rick ignored your nasty tone. "I'm here because I care about you and so does Sav, he would want someone to be there for you. This is all just a big mess that will blow over once everyone just takes a breather."  
"Sav doesn't care about me."  
"You know that's not true." Rick quickly replied.  
"You heard what he said-"  
"Sav's pissed drunk and heartbroken right now. He doesn't know what he's saying. Just give it time and things will go back to normal. I promise." Rick gave you a squeeze.  
You took a deep breath. He was right. Everyone was just upset right now. You needed to give it time. "Okay."  
Rick stood up. "I should get back to the guys and calm them all down. You going to be okay?"   
"Yeah, I think I'll get to bed." You sighed.  
"What about tomorrow, we leave for Tokyo." Rick asked with concern.  
"The girls are meeting me here. I'll be okay." You gave him a sad smile.  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Pinkie promise?" Rick held out his pinkie to you with a straight face.  
You broke out into a laugh.  
"Pinkie promise." You both shook pinkies.  
"I knew I could make you laugh." He smiled, opening the door.  
"Goodnight, (y/n)."  
"Goodnight, Rick."  
———  
Rick opened the door to Joe's room to see Phil and Vivian alone on Joe's bed.  
"Where's Sav and Joe?" Rick noticed him missing.  
"Sav's puking in the bathroom and Joe's taking care of him." Phil replied quietly.  
Rick groaned and sat down on the bed "Jesus, this is all a big mess."  
Before Phil could respond Sav walked in with Joe following behind.  
"Where did you run off to?" Joe looked at Rick.  
"To check on (y/n)." Rick replied.  
"Why?" He gave him a look.  
"Because everyone deserves a friend right now." Rick snapped back.  
"Stop." Sav groaned. He had a migraine from the fight and the drinks. He was beginning to sober up enough to already regret all of his actions. He didn't need his two friends fighting as well.  
Rick laid down on the bed and sighed while the boys stayed silent.  
"Is she okay?"  
Rick looked over at Sav. He had a look of defeat, he couldn't fight the fact that despite it all he was worried about you. Especially after what he said.  
"No." Rick replied. "You shouldn't have said that shit."  
"I know..." Sav pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed.  
"I told you you'd regret drinking so much..." Joe looked over at Sav.  
"I wasn't thinking. I was hoping it'd make the pain a little better. I should've know it wouldn't. Alcohol and this band never ends well does it?" He gave a sad chuckle which resulted in his bandmates laughing with him.  
After a while Rick spoke up.  
"It's going to be okay, you know that right?"   
Sav looked down at his hands.   
"I hope so."


	10. Where Does Love Go When It Dies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I felt bad so I sucked it up and posted this garbage chapter. It contains a bunch of time jumps cause this is the part of the story that....has....those.  
> I hate it.  
> Anyway enjoy.  
> Or don’t.  
> I can’t make you feel.  
> Or can I? 👀

You awoke to a terrible migrane, probably from all the tears you shed last night. You groaned and turned over, not wanting to deal with life after yesterday. Until you noticed someone was knocking at the door.  
You got up and opened it to see your three best friends standing there with a bottle of wine.  
"Did we wake you? It's 2:00 in the afternoon!" CeeCee looked at you in shock.  
"Shit- really??" You looked over at the clock, while the girls sat down on the bed.  
CeeCee walked to the kitchen to pour some glasses "I'm guessing you don't want this since you just woke up." She smirked.  
"Are you kidding? I'll take the whole bottle." You groaned throwing yourself back on the bed.  
CeeCee handed the girls glasses then sat down and handed you yours.  
"Alright, spill. I'm assuming this has something to do with Sav considering he's not here."  
You sat up and sighed.  
"Andy kissed me. Sav walked in on it."  
"Oh for fucks sake. Are you serious?" Megan groaned.  
"Oh babe, I'm so sorry." Ashley pulled you in for a hug.  
"I'm okay." You breathed.  
CeeCee sat down next to you and rubbed your back. "No you're not love..."  
With that, your face tightened up and you broke.   
"I just don't know what to do. I'm so lost without him." You cried into your hands.  
The girls all gave you a big group hug, CeeCee and Ashley by your side, Megan from behind.  
"Love, this isn't the end of you two. I can promise you that." Ashley replied, pulling away to look at you.  
"H-how do you know?" You sniffed, wiping up your tears.  
Ashley just smiled. "I can tell by the way he looks at you."   
You looked around the room and noticed all of Sav's stuff was gone.  
"Guess they left..." you sighed. That's it then. They're gone.  
"Yeah they did." Megan replied.  
"How do you know?" You asked confused.   
"This note says so." Megan replied holding up a piece of paper.  
"Megan! Why didn't you tell me?" You grabbed the note from her. It was from Rick.  
"You never asked." Meg shrugged.

Sav slowly opened the door careful not to wake you, Rick followed carefully behind. Sav quietly walked over to grab his bags while Rick wrote something down on a piece of paper. Probably a message to you. Sav knew Rick's been taking care of you, and to be honest he was really thankful of Rick for doing that. Rick finished writing, and left the paper on the pad on the nightstand next to your bed.

(Y/n),  
We left early this morning. Sav grabbed his things while you were asleep. Call me at this number if you need anything. 210-5678  
Please take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid.  
\- Rick

Sav carefully sat down on the bed and looked at you. You looked so innocent and peaceful while you were asleep. Like your whole world hadn't just fallen apart. He wanted so badly to just kiss you and tell you everything was going to be okay, and maybe he would have. Until Rick walked in.   
"Ready to go?" Rick whispered. Sav just nodded and got up and opened the door. He paused as he and Rick looked back at you.   
"This whole thing is a mess, Sav." Rick sighed.  
"I know." He whispered. "I just- I just need space to figure shit out. We both do. We'll go away for a while and it'll give us both time to breathe."  
"Okay..." Rick replied.  
The two boys picked up Sav's bags and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind them.  
——  
After a few minutes Megan came back into the room with four pints of ice cream. A cherry vanilla for you, chocolate fudge for CeeCee, mint chocolate chip for Ashley, and cookies and cream for Megan.   
"I think someones in need for a girls night. I brought Ferris Bueller!" Megan waved the video in front of you guys.  
"Ice cream, wine, and an iconic film, Megan you are wonderful." Ashley smiled.  
"I try!" Megan replied putting the film in and crawling under the covers with the rest of you girls.   
———  
By the time the film ended you and the girls were fast asleep cuddled up together under the covers. Everything could be fixed by some girl time.   
——  
Little did you know, the media was already buzzing about the breakup of (y/n) and Rick Savage. How they knew already was beyond you, they always seem to be watching like a hawk.

Sav might as well have had steam coming out of his ears.  
"Mate, you really gotta stop reading that shit." Joe spoke up from across the room.  
Sav threw the magazine on the table and stormed out of the room.  
(Y/n) and Rick Savage split, meet (Y/n)'s new man.  
(Y/n) cheats on Rick Savage with mystery man.  
It didn't matter that you and Andy weren't together. That's what the media believed and that's what they were going to stick with.

Joe and Rick both looked at each other with concern. Sav has been nothing but angry lately. He wasn't the same and to say it was worrying his bandmates was an understatement.

That year the new Def Leppard album Retro Active was released with the song Fractured Love on it. A result of bassist Rick Savage's painful heartbreak and anger. Something that didn't go unnoticed by you. 

The music video for Miss You In A Heartbeat was released on MTV. You saw it. You waited for it. Just to see him again. It had now been a month since you last saw him, heard from him.   
He looked good. Really good. Hair grown out long, black shirt halfway open, and his electric bass replaced with an upright. He looked like something out of a movie. It was cruel.   
———  
You went on tour for six months, you partied, you met people, you had your mind off things, you've moved on.

Sav on the other hand was back from tour and home alone.  
He watched you perform with the girls on tv.  
He saw your interviews.  
He couldn't move on. He didn't want to.

You were in your hotel room when you received the call. Apparently your manager gave him the number.   
"Hello?"  
"(Y/n)..."  
"S-Sav?" You breathed out. The sound of his voice brought all those emotions rushing back.  
"Hi, uh how've you been?" He sounded nervous. Since when did the two of you become so uncomfortable with each other?  
"I'm alright. A bit tired. Tours kicking my ass." You laughed nervously.  
"Yeah I get that."  
You slid down the wall to sitting on the floor, twisting the phone wire around your finger as a long silence passed.  
"(Y/n)?"  
"Yeah Sav?"  
There was a pause, like he was considering what he was about to say.  
"...I miss you like hell."  
You let out a sigh.  
"I miss you too Sav."  
"Where are you? Let's meet up. Let's-let's fix things. I can-"  
"Sav." You cut in.  
"Yeah?" He sounded hopeful.  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
Sav felt his whole wrold crumble.  
"W-why not?" He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe his fear.  
"I've moved on Sav, I'm focusing on my music. I'm focusing on me. I'm really happy right now... I-I'm sorry."  
No no this wasn't supposed to happen.  
"Yeah, no of course. That's great. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it." He was just rambling at this point. He just wanted to get out of this situation. He felt sick.   
"I have to go."  
"Sav wait-"  
Sav quickly put the phone back on the receiver.   
Your heart hurt.   
You hadn't really fully moved on. But you wanted to. You had to, but that phone call set back lots of progress you've made.  
And to make things worse you decided to clear your head by discovering a new world in the book you were reading.   
You loved that about books. Whenever you didn't like the world you were in, you went to a new one.  
You picked up a book you left unfinished from months ago and out fell a photo. You looked down at where it fell and froze. It was the picture you took of Sav in the car.   
You set the book to the side and picked it up to look at it. You felt your heart flutter. All those emotions came rushing back.  
It was the photo where Sav had his leg up like he was trying to kick the camera out of your hand. He had his big beautiful bright smile shown as he giggled at you. That moment felt like just yesterday. You felt yourself crumble.  
Dammit Sav, why can't you just let me go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell we’re at the part of the story that I physically cannot write. I have some more drama ready for the next chapter though so get ready.   
> Apologies for the wait. I started camp and the kids really wear me out. 😫   
> Also I hated this chapter. I’m glad it’s over.  
> Until next time.  
> \- me  
> P.s. kudos, Comments, and cries of outrage are all important to me.  
> \- still me


	11. Long Long Way To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late. I've been sick for two weeks and my town was completely underwater from a storm a few days ago so it's been insane. But it's here now.  
> The song Long Long Way To Go is supposedly to go with this chapter, listen to it while reading to get the feels. I would have probably named the story this if it wasn't for the time differences.  
> Anyway enjoy!

Another month had passed and things were going how they were supposed to be.   
It was at a bar where Sav met her. A beautiful blonde that Joe helped him meet.  
Her name was Sabrina.  
She wore her hair long and messy with dark eyeshadow and a black leather jacket. She was sitting alone drinking a pint and reading a book. Unusual for someone at a bar. Perhaps thats why Sav was so interested in her.   
Of course Sav came up with excuses at first but Joe couldn't watch his friend be like this anymore. Even if Joe strongly believed all of this was wrong and he should be with you.  
"If you're not going to be with (y/n), at least go and have some fun. You're allowed to ya know?" Joe elbowed him.  
"No." Sav grumbled.  
Joe sighed. "Sav, I'm not asking you to ask her out right away. I'm just telling you to talk to her for a bit."   
Sav groaned then tossed back the rest of his pint and sighed. Guess it wouldn't hurt.   
"Fine. You win."  
"There ya go mate!" Joe slapped him on the back.   
Sav sighed.  
"What do I even say to her?? I don't even remember how to approach a girl anymore it's been so long." Sav groaned.  
"Just compliment her Sav, you'll be fine and if your words don't work your looks will." Joe smiled.  
"Thank." Sav rolld his eyes.   
"It's true, it's the perks of being the pretty one. Now go get em!" Joe urged.  
"Yeah, Yeah." Sav sighed and walked over to her.

"Uhm, excuse me."   
She looked up noticing Sav and smiled, quickly folding the corner of the page and closting it. Giving Sav her full attention.  
She gave him a bright smile. "Hi! What's up?"  
She is beautiful. Sav thought looking at her matching blue eyes.  
"Uh... is uhm this seat taken?"  
Sabrina looked over and saw a man with wavy blonde hair watching them. Then casually look away.   
Ahh I see what's going on here. Sabrina smiled more.  
"Not at all, please sit." She pushed her book to the side as Sav sat down.   
"What's your name?" Sabrina asked.  
"Rick, Rick Savage. Everyone calls me Sav though."  
"You don't happen to be Rick Savage of Def Leppard do you?" Sabrina gave a smirk while taking a sip of her drink.  
"That depends, you like Def Leppard?" Sav smiled.  
"I do." Sabrina returned the same smile.  
"Then yepp that's me."   
Sabrina laughed. "I'm Sabrina. It's nice to meet you. Quick question. Is your friend over there going to be watching us all night?"   
Sav's eyes grew wide as he quickly whipped his head around and mouthed 'Fuck off!' to Joe. Joe replied with a mouthed 'Sorry!' And turned around.  
Sav turned back around face red with embarrassment. "Uh sorry about him."  
Sabrina giggled. "It's no problem. You're very sweet."  
Sav smiled. "Thank you."   
Sabrina rested her head on her hand. "So tell me what's your story?"  
"My story?" Sav asked.  
"Well I saw you guys earlier and you didn't seem too happy. And your friend over there looks like he was trying to get you to talk to me."   
Sav looked at her shocked.  
"I'm a bit of an observer." She winked.  
Sav smiled. "Well I got out of a serious relationship about a month and a half ago. And he's helping me get back on my feet and meet new people. He's also obnoxious."  
Sabrina laughed again. Her laugh was beautiful too.  
"What else? Everyone has their own story too."   
"Hmm well, I'm a bassist in one of the biggest rock bands in the world, my favorite band is queen, I was almost a professional soccer player on a team I hate, I'm the youngest of three, and I don't have a middle name. How's that?"  
Sabrina continued to laugh.   
"That was great."  
Sav just smiled at her.  
"You have a beautiful laugh."  
She blushed and smiled back.  
"And smile."  
"Well aren't you a charmer."   
"I try. How am I doing?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Pretty good. You won my number." She nodded grabbing a napkin and a pen from her bag.  
"Nice." Sav cheered as she handed the number to him, sliding it in his pocket.  
"Well what about you? What's your story?"   
"I'm a photographer from New York trying to find work, My favorite color is red, I don't have any siblings, and uhm... that's about it."   
"A photographer? That's very interesting! You'll have to show my your work sometime." Sav took a sip of his pint.  
"Yeah? How about I show you next time?" She smiled.  
"Next time?" He returned the smile. "Next time it is."  
Sabrina laughed.  
"I should really get going. You should think about using that number." She got up to grabbed her bag.  
Sav got up with her.  
"I think I just might."  
She reached out and shook his hand.   
"Well it was nice to meet ya, Sav."  
He smiled.  
"You too."

Sav continued to see Sabrina and the two eventually grew close.   
It had been just about three months since he saw (y/n) and he was doing good.

There was a pre VMA's party tonight and the boys all had someone tagging along.   
"I've never been to such a party before... Do you think Madonna will be there!" Sabrina asked with a fake gasp.  
Sav just laughed. "There's a good chance."  
Sav jumped out of the car and opened the door to let Sabrina out. She was wearing a blue floral minidress,  with black strappy heels, but still keeping her signature look with her makeup dark and her long blonde hair in a messy side braid.   
"You look stunning." Sav smiled.  
"Why thank you! You're not to bad yourself." Sabrina smiled back.

The pair met up with the rest of Def Leppard and their dates and headed inside.   
"Hi, Sabrina. How've you been?" Rick asked politely as he walked in with the group.  
"Oh I'm doing great! You?"  
"Fantastic." He smiled.  
Joe paused at what he saw when he entered the room.  
"What? What is it?" Phil asked.  
But Sav already saw.  
There you were with the girls wearing a black one shoulder minidress with black heels and your hair up in a messy bun, a few strands falling beautifully around your face. You were sipping a glass of wine as you laughed with the girls.   
Megan gasped loudly causing you to look over. Your heart skipped a beat.  
Megan ran over to the boys giving Joe and the rest of them a huge hug.  
"It's so good to see you guys!! It's been too long!!"   
She paused and stopped at the new face in front of her.  
"Who's this!" She smiled.  
"Hi! I'm Sabrina! Sav's girlfriend." She replied as she reached out to shake Meg's hand. Megan of course wrapped her up in a hug instead.  
You choked on your drink.  
Girlfriend?!  
You continued coughing while CeeCee gave your back a good pat.  
Everyone was looking at you.  
"Sorry guys, her asthma has been crazy lately! Sheesh!" CeeCee laughed.  
"Oh! Let me get you some water." Sabrina quickly ran off to the bar.  
You caught your breath and looked up to see Joe smirking at you. You gave him a look back in return.   
Then you looked over as Sav. He was looking at you with what looked like a look of concern, but as soon as you made eye contact you both looked away.  
"Here you go." Sabrina handed you the glass of water.  
"Thanks." You mumbled before you took a sip.  
"Well girls I think we have quite the bit of catching up to do don't ya think?" Joe still wore the same smirk on his face.  
Absolutely not.  
"Actually I-"  
"Ah I very much agree with ya there, Joseph." Megan cut you off with one of her funny accents.  
What funny shit are these two pulling?? You thought.

The group sat down in a more quite seating area of the building the party was in.   
You took another sip of your drink.   
"So uhm, how've you guys been?" You spoke cautiously.  
"Same old same old. Writing, recording, preforming." Joe replied.   
"Oh how rude of us! Sabrina I didn't even introduce these lovely women to you. This is Celeste, Megan, Ashley, oh and our dear friend (y/n)! We're really close to (y/n) aren't we Sav?"  
Sav let out a long sigh.   
"Sabrina this is uh, well this is my ex."   
You smiled and waved at her.  
A bit of shock flashed over Sabrina's face.  
"O-oh, okay, well hi there!" She shifted uncomfortably.  
"Don't worry it was a while ago." You reassured her.  
"Ah yes, 6 months is a long time. Isn't it (y/n)?" Joe replied.  
You gave him a glare.  
Sav sighed and rubbed his forehead and mumbled the words "Joe, please..."  
"So, Sabrina, how did you and Sav meet?" Megan asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
"I-uh..."  
"We met at a bar. Couldn't help but notice her across the room. Sabrina's a photographer, she's great at it." He spoke bluntly, he was not playing these games.  
Sabrina swallowed.   
"How uh... how long have you known Sav, (y/n)?"   
"Almost seven years." You replied.  
"Oh good." Sabrina shifted.  
"Yepp... almost." Sav mumbled, crossing his arms.  
Megan looked at Joe. Shit was about to go down.  
Anger started to boil up in you.  
"I'm sorry did you say something?" You raised an eyebrow at the man sitting across from you.  
"No, not at all." Sav replied.  
Rick and Sabrina both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
"Really? Cause it sure sounded like something." You spoke calmly but showed a lot of anger all at the same time.  
"It was nothing (y/n)." He spoke through his teeth.  
"It's always nothing." You mumbled rolling your eyes.  
"I'm not doing this right now." Sav spat. "Drop it."  
"Ooh another thing you're good at. Dropping things."   
That's it.  
"Cut the shit (y/n)." Sav yelled across to you. "Your such a mess you have no idea what you want. You're the one who gave up not me."  
"That's such fucking bullshit and you know it." You snapped back.  
Joe took a sip of his drink as he watched.  
"Oh yeah? Please explain to me how?" Sav threw his hands up.  
"You left first." You stared at him with your arms crossed. Not looking away. "You didn't trust me. You gave up. You-"  
That's when Sav got up and grabbed you by the hand.   
"Sorry guys we seem to have some unfinished buisness to sort through." Sav said to the group.  
"Aw come on it's just getting interesting!" Joe begged.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me." You sat firm in your seat.   
"Jesus Christ, when are you going to grow up. You're just as immature as when we left things." Rick Savage was so close to losing it.   
"I'll go if you ask nicely and watch your temper." You looked at him with a pointed look. Only you could get Sav to fight like this.  
Sav balled his hands into fists and just as everyone waited for him to explode he let out a deep breath.  
"Will you please come with me so we can talk about this." He sighed out.  
"Fine." You replied.  
"Thank you." He replied, pulling you into the separate vacant room.   
The group of reunited friends all quietly looked at each other.   
Megan looked over to Sabrina and smiled.  
"Welcome to the family!"  
———  
"This all started because you couldn't trust the woman you've loved for 7 years!" You were sitting on the chair in the room while Sav paced back and forth with a hand on one hip and the other covering his mouth in frustration.   
"Trust!? You were running off with him every night, getting lashed, constantly clinging onto him, coming back late. Not to mention you were never around me anymore. Then I catch you sucking his face. What was I supposed to think?!" He shot back.  
"Well gee I don't know if you truly loved me you would have heard me out instead of running off. Like a-"  
"Are you SERIOUSLY saying this right now?! Do you have any idea how much I loved you?! How much it destroyed me to see what I saw when I opened that door?! You were everything to me! You were the love of my fucking life!" He stoped as his voice cracked on the last sentence.  
You sat there in silence, tears filling up in your eyes. It's been 6 months. Why are you still fighting over this? Why can't the two of you just leave each other alone and get over it?   
Your heart hurt the most from the use of the past tense words Sav chose to use when talking about you.   
"I don't know what to do with you (y/n). When does it all stop? When does it all go away? I feel like I'm finally okay. Then I see your face and I just-"  
You understood. It was the same with you.  
"-and I wanted so bad to fix things. I'd forget everything that happened just to have you again. And you know what you told me to do? You told me to move on. So I did. I found someone and I moved on."  
"You love her?" You asked quietly. Not looking him in the eye.  
Sav didn't respond he just looked at you not looking at him.  
You couldn't tell if that silence meant 'yes, but I don't want to tell you that' or 'no, but I don't want to tell you that either'. You just couldn't read him anymore.  
"I should go." You whipped you eyes. "I should go apologize to our friends. This shouldn't have happened. It's immature of us to act like this."  
Sav just stood there silently. He'd never admit you made him like this.  
"You're going to just walk away? Again?" Sav spoke quietly.  
"I don't know what to say! Okay?!" You finally lashed out.  
Sav just looked at you and this time you were finally looking back into those beautiful blue eyes you fell in love with. They weren't as bright as you remembered them.   
"Fine." Sav whispered. "Let's go."  
———  
You both walked over to your friends talking in the middle of the room. Mostly everyone has left except for the people cleaning up.  
"I'm sorry about that guys. That was um... that wasn't okay." You looked down.  
Sav sighed and ran his hands through his long blonde curls behind you.   
"We know, love." Celeste smiled sadly. "Let's get you back to the room, okay?"  
You were all staying in the same hotel room of the building you were currently in for the party.  
You looked at Sabrina and felt flooded with guilt.  
She looked at you and saw the light drained from you and her boyfriend. As if half of the both of you were missing.  
"I'm so sorry." You said to her sincerely.  
Sabrina just smiled sadly. "It's okay."  
"Take care of him." You whispered to her.  
"I will." She continued to smile.  
She was perfect, kind, understanding. She was great for Sav.  
You gave Rick and the rest of the boys a hug goodbye. Then looked over at Sav who was leaning against the doorway looking down. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Sav closed his eyes tightly and sighed.  
And then you were gone.  
———  
The next night you and the girls were to perform your set live on Television. The boys all at around the TV while Sav, Sabrina, and Joe were sat up in bed. Sav was looking down picking at his fingers, Joe was watching him.  
"Before we watch you guys kill it tonight tell us about the song!" The interviewer said a little too excited into the mic.  
"(Y/n) wrote this so would you like to take this one love?" Ashley spoke into the mic and looked at you.  
You smiled and spoke in a silly voice to your friend. "Why of course darlin!" The mic was now on you.  
"It's a love song. It's kinda about just having that special someone... and knowing that no one else can really fix your pain but that someone. Ya know?" You spoke to the interviewer.  
"Yeah totally! So is this song about anyone in particular (y/n)?"  
"Oh no, no, not about anyone. Just a fun summertime jam we wrote." You smiled.  
"Alright well let's hear it!"  
The song began with Ashley singing the opening verse. Then Celeste on the pre chorus. Then it came to you.  
Through the whole song you were fine until you sang that one word. That triggered you. And you choked. And stopped.  
The girls looked over at you.  
Sav held his breath.  
All eyes were on you.  
You swallowed as you let the audience sing your line. Smiling to cover the fact that you were in tears right now.   
You got your shit together and came back in just in time for the instrumental.  
Sav's stomach hurt from watching.  
How did this become such a mess.  
If it wasn't obvious what or who the song was about it definitely was now.  
Once the song ended Celeste wrapped an arm around you a smiled.   
"Sorry guys! If you can't tell, we are Exhausted!"   
"Absolutely exhausted." You laughed. "Could I maybe have a tissue? A tissue for my issue?" You giggled into the mic, whipping away your tears as someone from the side stage handed you a few.  
Despite the situation, Sav couldn't help but smile a little at that comment. You were always making jokes no matter what the situation. That was just you.  
Rick turned the TV off and they all looked at Sav.  
Sabrina took in a deep breath and sighed.  
"I think it's time we had a talk..."


	12. Stand Up (Kick Love Into Motion)

Sav shifted nervously sitting down on the bed of the room he shared with Sabrina. Sabrina sat down next to him.  
"I've been thinking a lot lately..."  
Great. These words never end well.  
"Ever since I saw you and (y/n) together I saw the same thing in the both of you." She spoke softly.  
"Yeah? What is that?" Sav sighed.  
"Two people who've lost their better half." She replied softly.  
Sav sighed again.   
"Sabrina-"  
"You two love each other. Anyone can see that..." She cut him off.   
Sav stayed quiet.   
"...and you're destroying yourselves by pushing this away."  
Sav was still quiet, not knowing how to respond.  
When Sabrina didn't say anything else he spoke up.  
"I'm sorry."  
Sabrina placed two fingers under his chin to get him to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were full of warmth.  
"Please don't ever be sorry for being human."  
Sav couldn't help but smile at her.  
"I'm not mad, I want you to be happy. You're a great guy and you deserve to be with the person that you love."  
Sav rested his forehead against hers.  
"Why are you so amazing?" He spoke softly.  
Sabrina just smiled. "I try."  
"You've been a great friend." Sav sighed, pulling away.  
Sabrina smiled even bigger.  
"And I'll continue to be. If you'd let me."  
Sav smiled back.  
"I'd love that."  
The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Hey Sav it's me." Joe was heard on the other side.  
Sabrina kissed Sav on the cheek and opened the door to allow his best friend in.  
"I'll meet up with you before I leave, alright?" She looked back as Joe sat down next to him.  
"Okay." He smiled softly.  
She gave him a small wave before she walked out the door.  
———  
You opened the door and standing there was the last person you wanted to see.  
"What are you doing here?" You loudly whispered. "You can't be here."  
"I need to talk to you. Please." Andy begged.  
"Last time you talked to me it didn't exactly go down well for me."   
"Please (y/n)."   
"Fine." You opened the door to let him in then quickly shut it behind you before anyone could see you two together.  
"Make it quick, what do you want?" You spoke harshly with you arms folded.  
"I want to apologize."  
"We're way past that." You walked over to the door to kick him out until he spoke again.  
"Please, can we please talk about this??" He sat down on the bed.  
"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about! I don't like you like that I'm-"  
"I don't like you like that either!" He quickly spoke.  
You paused making a face of confusion.   
"What? Then why did you-"   
Andy sighed putting his head in his hands.  
"Cause I'm an idiot, okay?" He mumbled.  
"I could have told you that." You scoffed. Andy looked back up at you.  
"Look, can you just sit down and listen to me?" He begged.  
"Fine." You sighed, walking away from the door and sitting down next to Andy.  
Andy took a deep breath.   
"Before I flew down to London for the album release party to see you, I was seeing someone, until things went bad and we broke up."  
"Okay? And what? Were you trying to make me some sort of rebound?"  
"Yes."  
"Fuck you." You quickly got up until Andy pulled you back.  
"Wait- I know it was fucked up. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry. I was a mess and I wasn't thinking straight. You were just there and I had been having the greatest time with you and for some reason I just did what I did and I'm so fucking sorry." He begged.  
"Even after I told you all about Sav and how much he meant to me?" You spat.  
"Yes I know It was fucked up as hell. I'm sorry."  
"Who the hell even was this chick you were dating? I didn't know you were dating someone?" You pulled your arm back.  
"His name was Jared." Andy looked down at his feet.  
You paused.  
"Oh."   
Andy looked up at you shyly with a sad smile. You slowly sat back down.  
"W-what happened?"   
"He left me for some girl, said he wanted a family. Something he couldn't have with me. Also said that the relationship and I were just wrong and he was sick of feeling so guilty." Andy looked down at his hands in his lap.  
"Andy, I'm so sorry..." You were. Despite what happened you still felt for him.  
"I get it... as long as he's happy." Andy sighed.  
"But he's wrong. There's nothing wrong with who you are. You love who you love and that's okay." you placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know. It's hard living in a world where you know you're right but everyone else is saying you're wrong." He smiled up at you.  
"I know." You put an arm around him.  
"And I can't believe that because of my relationship problems I went ahead and caused yours. I'm disgusted in myself and I'm so sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it. I just... I had to tell you that cause even if we aren't friends anymore. I still love and care for you. And seeing you break down on tv and know I caused it I-" Andy looked up with tears in his eyes.   
"I'm so sorry. I'd give anything to find some way to make it up to you."  
You looked down at your hysterical friend. The boy who's been your best friend since you were babies in diapers. You knew he was sorry, and you knew he had been killing himself over this for quite some time.   
"Andy, of course I forgive you. I get it, honestly I do. Heartbreak makes us do stupid shit. I've done a lot of stupid shit in the past couple of months to write a whole book about it..."  
You both laughed at that comment, Andy whipping his tears away.  
"...you're my best friend. We've been together longer then I could count. You're not getting rid of me this easily. And that boy? You're going to find your special someone someday. I promise."  
"Like you and Sav? I would give anything to have what you two had."  
"Me and Sav are messy..."  
"No, you're not perfect, but you love each other and would do anything for each other, relationship or not. From the short amount of time I've known Sav I've found this... You're soulmates. He loves you, you love him, you have your bumps in the road but when things go wrong you always find a way back to each other. I believe the two of you can get through this. I know you can."  
You smiled and the both of you pulled each other in for a big hug.   
"Thank you Andy."  
———  
Joe sat down on the bed handing Sav a beer.  
"You two break up?" Joe asked quietly bringing a bottle to his lips.  
Sav just nodded, taking a swig from the bottle.  
"I'm sorry mate." Joe sighed.  
Sav smiled softly.   
"No. It was good... She's amazing. I really liked her I just..." he drifted off feeling a bit guilty.  
"Wasn't in love with her?" Joe finished for him.  
"Yeah..."  
Joe looked over at his friend.  
"Ya know theres nothing wrong with that. If you're not ready, you're not ready."  
Sav sighed and got up to walk over to his bags by the bottom of the bed, grabbing a clean pair of shorts to sleep in when he reached into his suitcase and felt something that caused him to freeze.  
"What?" Joe asked.  
Slowly Sav pulled out a black velvet box and opened it.  
Joe jumped to his feet. "Holy shit."  
Inside was a beautiful engagement ring with a rose gold band and white diamond in the middle, not too big or flashy but still absolutely breathtaking just how (y/n) liked it.   
"Sav, I-" Joe looked at him in shock.  
"I got this while we were in LA... Was gonna ask her when I came home. Completely forgot it was in here..." Sav sighed, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.  
"You never told me." Joe replied looking up at his best friend.  
"I didn't tell anyone." Sav spoke softly. "It was kind of a last minute decision. I mean, I knew I was going to but I always wasn't too sure if she was ready for it or not. Guess I won't be needing it anymore."  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that mate." Joe replied.  
"Yeah-" Sav scoffed. "Right."  
"Seriously... I don't think your story is over yet. I believe in you two. You always come back to each other. You're like soulmates or something."  
Sav laughed. "Look at you. What happened to "relationships blow"?"  
"Ah thats me and Karla. You and (y/n)? That's different. That's real." Joe swung his arm around Sav's shoulder.   
"I've been so worried about my shit I never asked you about how you're doing with the divorce?"  
"I'll be fine mate, don't you worry about me. It wasn't meant to be, that shit happens. You and (y/n) were and you better figure that out soon before it's too late."  
"Ya think so?" Sav looked at his friend.  
"I know so." Joe replied taking another swig.  
Sav paused then closed the small box, put on a black shirt and threw on his leather jacket.  
"Where are you going?" Joe asked while Sav sat on the bed tying his shoes.  
"I'm gonna go talk to (y/n)."  
"Where's that ring going." He smirked.  
Sav stood up and opened the door.  
"It's coming with me."  
And out he went closing the door behind him leaving a certain Joe Elliott alone in Sav's hotel suite with a big smile on his face.  
———  
You jumped at the sound of a knock on the door interrupting the silence. Quickly you walked over to the door, opening it to reveal him.  
"I'm going to speak with you, and you're going to listen. Okay?" He looked up at you through his curly outgrown bangs.   
"Okay." You spoke softly, opening the door wider to let him in.  
He walked over to the bed, hands in his leather jacket pockets, sat down, and waited for you to join him. So you did.  
He took a deep breath and started.  
"You're a stubborn brat." You immediately made a face.  
"Seriously Sa-"  
"Just stop for once and let me talk." He cut you off.  
You stopped and listened.  
"You're a stubborn brat. You have the worst time accepting you're wrong, you don't think before you act and it gets you into trouble, you're a complete mess, and you're a downright shit guitar player. But let me tell you something... I love you, and I love all of that. I love your resting bitch face and the way you roll your eyes at me when you hate what I have to say, like you were just doing a minute ago. I love that you try so hard for me, you dealt with the touring, and the press, and the hardly seeing each other because you knew it was worth it when we were reunited again. Despite all the hard times you would always fight for me, for us. And me? I'm a mess too. I'm too shy to admit how I really feel, I have trust issues, I'm scared of getting hurt again like I did in the past, and I'm so fucking sorry for not believing you when you told me the truth about Andy. You were always faithful and truthful to me and I should have believed you..."  
You could feel your heart beating a mile a minute. This was a lot to take in.  
Sav took a deep breath and sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face revealing his glassy ocean blue eyes.  
"I love you petal...And I'm so sorry for everything. I just... I just really want you to come back home to me. I miss you."  
You sat there in silence. Unsure of what to say.  
"Please say something..." Sav's voice shook.  
You stayed quiet again, thinking of what to say.  
"Maybe if someone was a better teacher I could be a decent guitar player..."  
Sav let out a laugh showing that big beautiful smile.   
"I love you too, of course I'll come back home." You smiled back.  
Sav let out a breath he did realize he was holding and pulled you in for a passionate kiss.   
You quickly pulled away.  
"Wait wait- what about Sabrina?"  
Sav laughed.  
"We had a chat, she and Joe actually gave me the pep talk courage to get over here."  
You laughed as well pulling him back in for another kiss.  
When you finally pulled away you both rested your foreheads against each other's.  
"God I missed you..." Sav whispered.  
"You called me a brat." You whispered back.  
"It's about time someone called you that." He smirked.  
"Fair." You replied back.  
He laughed, pulling you in for another kiss when he felt the small box in his pocket.  
"I'm not going to lose you again. That's a promise." He spoke softly.  
"Yeah? That's a pretty big promise." You smiled.  
"Can I say something completely daft?" He pulled away looking you in the eye.  
"This entire relationship is daft Sav, go ahead." You giggled.  
"Promise you won't hit me." He smiled.  
You made a face.  
"Oh fuck, what are you doing?"  
Sav reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, taking a deep breath before opening it.  
Your eyes grew wide.  
Your heart stop.  
He's fucking insane.  
"Oh fuck... What are you doing??" You repeated only this time your voice broke.  
"I bought this when we were in LA. I kept it with me this whole time. You don't have to say yes. I'm completely da-"  
"Yes."   
"-for even thinking this was a- what?"  
You laughed.   
"Yes you are daft, completely insane, but we both are so yes."  
Sav smirked.  
"Typical (y/n), doesn't even let me ask properly before she's yelling answers in me face."  
You rolled your glassy eyes, the huge smile on your face never leaving.  
"Well get on with it then."  
Sav winked at you and got down on one knee.  
"(Y/f/n)..." he whispered softly.  
"I want you to marry me."  
For some reason those words caused you to break and you immediately put your hand to your face and cried.  
"Look what you do to me Savage." You choked out.  
"Sorry." He smiled.  
"Yes, I'll marry you."  
Sav laughed pulling you close and quickly pulled you in for another kiss. Then took the ring out and slid it on your finger.  
"(Y/n) Savage..." Sav smiled, looking at you.  
"It has a nice ring to it." You posed waving your left hand with the ring on it around, smiling at the pun you just made.  
"Ew, that was awful, I think I've changed my mind." He scrunched up his nose.  
You pulled your hand back, away from him.  
"Nope! No take backs! You're stuck with me now."  
Sav laughed, pulling you in for one last kiss.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
